The Nest of a Sparrow
by Oceangoddess
Summary: This is a story about Jack's parents and his early childhood. It explains how they met and how Jack ended up living with his pirate family. READ IT! You know you want to. Rated just to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Teague or Jack
1. Chapter 1

So this story is about how Teague met Jack's mom and about Jack's early childhood.

The Nest of a Sparrow

The _Misty Lady_ glided through the smooth waters toward its destination, the coast of India. The sun was just peaking over the horizon setting the sky aglow with colors of yellow, orange, and pink.

Captain Teague was at the wheel directing the magnificent ship west, toward India. The lady was full of silk that they plundered in the South China Sea, and he planned to trade it for spices, which would go to the Americas in exchange for gold.

"Everything seems to be going along smoothly so far," Teague thought out loud. This would only mean that soon things would take a turn for the worse. Things never seemed to stay good for the captain of the _Misty Lady_.

"Captain Teague," the first mate started, "We'll be in India this time tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Stroff that will be all," Teague replied. He figured that in the morning he could unload and trade the silk and collect the spices and then when night time arrives he'll hit the taverns.

The next afternoon after the silk and spices got unloaded and collected Teague walked the streets of the small but busy port and things had indeed turned for the worst. His crew went off into the port hours before him and the people he made the trade with already left so he was on his own. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was far worse. He couldn't get any rum!

Sure there were plenty of taverns (at least he thought they were taverns) but none of them spoke English! So now he was stuck wandering the streets looking for somewhere, anywhere really that spoke his language.

"I can speak English, Spanish, and French. Figures that not even one of them come in handy here," Teague muttered mad that he wasn't able to get any rum.

Then he ran into a two-story building with a balcony on the second floor. There was a big sign that said something he couldn't understand but then underneath it was a smaller sign that said "Oceanview Restaurant." It wasn't a tavern and he doubted that they had rum or salty wenches, but hey at least he could order something. He walked in the restaurant not knowing that he would meet a woman that would change his life forever.

I know this chapter was boring but things will be better in the next chapter with Jack's mum. Btw I'm aware that Mr. Stroff is a weird name but I couldn't think of anything else. I think I need to work on getting more people to talk and I'm not sure if they had restaurants back then either. What do _you_ guys think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Salina Sparrow sighed and looked around the not so crowded restaurant. It was a slow day and there were so few people you only needed one waitress. Since there were three waitresses she just sat at an empty table completely bored. All the people who were here were regulars at the restaurant so she knew that they would just eat and leave.

"Doesn't anything new ever happen around here," she asked out loud to nobody.

Salina lived in India her whole life. Her father was from India but her mother was from England. When her mother got sick of the good life with silk sheets, warm food, and rides in carriages she snuck out one night and stowed away on a merchant ship bound for India. There she met Salina's father and the rest was history. Salina thought her mother was crazy for giving up a life where you didn't even have to work. Although she too would hate having to marry the richest person she meets and then just sit around going to stupid dances and raising children. Not that there was anything wrong with raising children. Besides the being pregnant and then going into labor part she thought that it would be fun.

Salina was twenty three with dark brown hair and the eyes to match. She was gorgeous. Guys wanted her to marry but she always turned them down. She wasn't the marrying type. She needed to be free to do whatever she wanted, not tied down to some husband. With her money as a waitress she made enough money to rent a room in an inn, two streets down from the restaurant. She buys everything herself and that's the way she likes it.

"Salina get up from the table and do your job," a waitress named Chetana snapped while carrying a load of food to a customer.

"Huh," she asked. She was so absorbed in thought she didn't see a man walk in and sit down. As she looked around she saw that both waitresses were busy so she sighed again and walked toward the man. As she did, she noticed something odd about him. He was facing away from her but even so she could see that he wore a bandana and a very regal looking red jacket.

"He must be a pirate," she thought excitedly. She had never met a pirate although she knew that they always came into port and some of them wore bandanas. Most of them just go to a tavern though. Why is he here?

Once again she was so absorbed in though she didn't realize she made it to the table.

"Hello," Teague asked wondering why the waitress was just standing there.

Salina realized that she was standing in front of the table with a confused looking man staring at her. "Damn, I have to stop doing that," she thought.

"Can I take your order?"

"Do you have rum?"

"No," she said. On the inside she was thinking AH-HAH he has to be a pirate!

"Whisky?"

"No."

"Alcoholic beverages of any kind," he asked desperately.

"Ah….no," she said. "Why don't you just go to a tavern and get whatever alcoholic drink you'd like?"

Teague thought about what he should say. This girl was beautiful and he didn't want to look _stupid_ in front of her. "Um…" Teague started but before he could finish Salina did it for him.

"You can't speak the language can you?"

"Not a word," he replied lamely.

She thought about this. She heard that pirates go out and see the world without being tied down by any laws. They could go wherever they wanted and have to answer to no one. "Now that's freedom," she thought wishing she was a pirate. But of course she could never become one. They had freedom but they also had being blown to bits by The Royal Navy, hurting innocent people or worse, and betraying each other (a lot).

But that doesn't mean she can't help a customer out who can't speak the native language. It's not like she knows for sure that he's a pirate. And in the case that he did turn out to be a pirate she could always…I don't ask him where he's been, where's he going, if he ever was attacked by The Royal Navy, what's his ship like, and most importantly is the freedom worth all the attacks and betrayals.

"Ok," she started, "I have an idea. After my shift I'll go with you to a tavern and act like a…_translator_. You could say what you want and I'll order it in the native language."

Teague thought that was a good deal although the problem was the _other _person always got something in a deal too. "And what do you get out of this," he asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," she started. Then in a lowered voice so nosy customers or co-workers couldn't here, "I just want you to tell me what's it like being a pirate."

Teague's eyes widened. He was excepting her wanting money or something. "How did you know I was a pirate?"

Salina snorted. "It's pretty bloody obvious."

"Ok fine," Teague said and put out his hand, "do we have an accord?"

Salina shook his hand.

**Now I'm pretty sure all of you can guess this but that chapter introduced…drum roll please… Jack Sparrow's mother! Please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly dusk and Teague was waiting outside the restaurant for Salina. She said at this time her shift would be over. He hoped it would be over soon, as he glanced nervously up at the sky. Grey clouds were starting to roll in fast and they had to get to whatever tavern Salina had in mind before it started to rain.

Then Salina strolled outside in a worn blue dress with her hair up in a bun.

"Ready," she asked.

"Well of course, I've been waiting here forever."

"And you have a sword with you right?"

"Yeah, but will I be needing one," he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, probably not but bring it just in case," Salina started to walk and motioned Teague to follow. "So have you ever been attacked by the Royal Navy?" she questioned excitedly.

"Oh, the Royal Navy has tried to capture and hang me _hundreds_ of times," he started off with relish. "But of course has ever succeeded keeping me in the brig for too long."

"And is the freedom worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"All of the attacks and betrayals and having to run from the Royal Navy, don't you ever get tired of it?"

Teague sighed. "Well lass, that's in the eyes of the beholder now isn't it. For me that's just the price you have to pay for freedom. Even though it can be tiring at sometimes, I can fall asleep knowing that I answer to know one. But for some other people the pirate life is just too dangerous for them and they die not really knowing what freedom is… of course there's other ways to achieve freedom without being a pirate. Just none of those ways work for _me_." After he said that Teague thought "By the Seven Seas, did I really just say something so personal to a girl I barely know?"

Salina was moved by what he said, but before she could respond she noticed that they were near the tavern called "The Sunken Ship."

"We're here," she stated.

Teague noticed that "The Sunken Ship," looked exactly like "The Faithful Bride," in Tortuga. All around people were being shot at, thrown out of windows and off of balconies, in every hand there was a bottle of rum, and pretty much everyone was drunk.

As they stepped inside they walked over to the bar (while avoiding the drunks as much as possible). When they got there Salina said something he didn't understand and then _two_ mugs of rum were brought to them.

As soon as his mug reached him he grabbed and nearly drained half of it in one big gulp. Then he looked at Salina who also had a mug full of rum.

"You drink rum too," he asked shocked.

"Of course, you didn't think I was just going to sit here did you?"

Teague shrugged and got back to draining his mug.

Salina looked around the tavern. There were a few people she knew. Some of them lived near her, some of them came to the restaurant… but then she stopped as she saw a man in sailor's garments who was on his sixth rum. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was covered in dirt. He looked like he just robbed a grave or something.

"Oh no," she thought.

The man was named John Pillit. It was a merchant sailor who came to India a lot. He had a _huge _crush on her and it was never pretty when he was drunk and she was around.

Salina quietly tried to hide behind Teague. But to no avail.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Salina Sparrow.

"Damn," she thought

She turned slowly and sure enough there standing (or at least trying to stand) was John, who still had a bottle or rum in his hand.

"Oh John, I didn't see you. It's been a long time," she said brightly hoping there was a way she could talk herself out of this mess.

"Salina, every time I see you you're more beautiful," he whispered reaching out to touch her face.

She slapped his hand away, forgetting about talking her way out of it.

Teague, who wasn't drunk yet, noticed John and Salina and stood up trying to decide what was going on.

Then John roughly grabbed her arm and was about to whack her in the head but before he could do anything Teague already had his sword out.

"Unhand her," he growled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, but it's very clear that she doesn't like you. Now I'm going to say it one more time. Unhand her."

John let go of her arm and brought out his own sword. Soon they were clashing swords right in the middle of the tavern. Teague was a better swordsman by far, but John was so drunk and full of rage that it threw him a little off guard.

"Do you really think its wise crossing blades with a pirate?" Teague asked as if he wasn't in the middle of a fight which was spreading quickly throughout the "Sunken Ship."

Just as Teague said that he sent a blow that knocked John Pillit right into a table, which then smashed into two, but he was so drunk it was like he didn't even notice. He got back on his feet and started fighting again, not bothering to answer the question. Teague was able to avoid the tip of John's sword by jumping on chairs and tables.

By now their sword fighting had caused a huge brawl in the tavern. People were being knocked over in the head with chairs and other blunt objects. Guns were raised and swords were drawn. People didn't even know what they were fighting about.

Salina stood off to the side watching Teague and John fight. She half-hoped that Teague would "accidently" kill John. Or maybe just hit him so hard that he would forget all about Salina. Every time she saw him she was afraid he would do something… well really bad and she thought he would do it tonight if Teague hadn't stepped in. Just then a bottle was thrown right over her head. This hadn't been her first bar fight so she ducked it with ease and at the same time not taking her eyes off Teague's and John's fight.

Teague was winning the fight and had just knocked the sword out of John's hands. Not wanting to kill the man, he took the hilt of his sword and knocked John Pillit out. Soon a couple of men hoisted John up and threw him out a door. He landed in the mud where a couple of pigs were. And the rain started a long time ago so he got soaked too.

Salina ran to the door just to see if he was really unconscious. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't be bothering her tonight and probably tomorrow too she went over to Teague, who making his way over to the bar completely unscathed by the fight and unphased by the huge brawl that was still going on inside the tavern.

"Umm..," Salina started not really sure what she should say. "Thanks for getting that creep away from me."

"Who_ was_ that blowhard?"

"That was John Pillit; every time he's here he harasses me," she said sadly.

"Well if he harasses you again let me know, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you."

"Thanks, not to be ungrateful or anything but I never thought of pirates being the type to save a damsel in distress."

"I'm not just a pirate luv; I'm the most wanted, most clever, most handsome, most notorious pirate _ever_. Now can you order another drink, I need one."

**So what do you guys think? Is it too much out of character for Teague to do something like that? Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_And that was the day that Salina and Teague met. After that whenever Teague would make port in India he would visit her. They were even starting like each other more than friends. But then after a couple of months something weird started to happen to Salina._

Salina was kneeled over a bucket as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach. She was in her apartment's small kitchen with her friend Shanta.

"You have been getting sick a lot lately," Shanta said suspiciously as she held back Salina's hair so it wouldn't get in the way of her vomiting.

"So?"

"And it only happens in the morning too,"

"If you know why I'm sick just spit it out already," Salina said becoming irritated. This has been going on for a couple of days. Shanta tried to convince her to go to the doctor before but she figured it was just something she ate. Now she didn't know what to think.

"Well… when my cousin got morning sickness it was because she was pregnant."

"What! I can't be pregnant!"

"When was the last time you bled?"

"…I can't remember," she cried in panicked voice. She couldn't be pregnant! That was impossible! "It must be some sort of mistake, there's no way I'm pregnant!"

Shanta put her hand on Salina's shoulder. "You're in denial. Now do you have any idea who father is?"

"The father," she asked numbly.

"Yes, do you know…Salina!"

Apparently she couldn't handle the shock of being pregnant and collapsed. Luckily Shanta caught her before she hit the ground. She half carried half dragged Salina over to bedroom next to the kitchen and laid her on the bed. Then Shanta went to the kitchen and got a cup of water. She poured it over Salina's head and then she woke up.

"What...," she asked weakly as she tried to get up. She immediately felt dizzy and had to lie back down.

"You fainted."

"Oh, I wouldn't suppose all of that talk about me being pregnant was a dream, was it," she asked hopefully.

"Nope your defiantly with child. So do you know who the father is?"

I'm almost certain who the father is."

"_Almost_!"

"Well stuff happens alright, but I am almost certain that the father is…" and then her voice trailed off as she realized something. The father was Teague, the most wanted pirate on the Seven Seas! Having his child would put her in great danger.

"Shanta listen, if anyone comes by in the future asking some weird questions about who's the father tell them that I have no idea and it could be anyone."

"Why, what's going on," her voice rising a little with fear.

"Let's just say that there are some people who might want to hurt me or my child. Promise me that you will not tell anyone anything."

"I promise, so when are you going to tell me who the dad is?"

"Trust me it's a lot safer if you don't know, but I can tell you that he is going here in a couple of weeks and I'll tell him I'm pregnant then."

The next few weeks were boring. Then finally the Saturday came when Teague would be in port. She tried to think of the best way to tell Teague, but then she decided it would be easier to just blurt it out. Unfortunately she didn't have work that day so there was nothing for her to do but just sit and wait for Teague to show up at her apartment. After waiting for what felt like two hours (in reality it was only a couple of minutes) she decided to go to Teague instead of Teague coming to her.

She walked out of the inn and down the street. Then when she was about half way to port she ran into the person she hated the most in the world. Standing there was John Pillit and a couple other guys she'd never seen before laughing outside a building.

"Maybe if I just walk past them real casual like he will not notice me," she thought.

Then John looked over and spotted her. He walked right in front of her with a huge smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he mused

"Damn it," she thought. "Look I'm sort of in a rush so if you don't mind…" Salina said tried to step around him.

John just kept blocking her every attempt to get past him. By now the couple of people that he was just talking to was watching them with interest, but made no attempt to help Salina whatsoever. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Where I go is none of your business, now move!"

"You aren't going to see that low-life Teague again are you?" He asked with a scowl on his face. After that night when Teague beat him in a swordfight John asked around and found out Teague's name. He also found out that Salina and Teague were becoming involved and he didn't like it at all.

"Move," she said becoming angry at the fact that the guy was not letting her through and how John just insulted Teague.

"Why do you like him instead of me? Teague is nothing but a drunken pirate who does not deserve to walk this earth! Not only that but…" John never got to finish that sentence because then Salina punched him right in the jaw.

John went crashing into the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and a huge bruise started to form on his jaw, going from the bottom of his jaw all the way to his lip. The people he was talking to before started to laugh and point at John, who was lying on the ground rubbing the spot where she punched him.

Then Salina walked right past him and headed toward the docks.

When she walked aboard the gangplank to the Misty Lady the crew was not surprised. They had seen her and Teague together at various taverns and other places so they just stood back and watched as Salina marched right into the captain's cabin.

Teague was studying his maps when he heard the door open. He looked up, irritated because whoever it was didn't knock, but that feeling quickly disappeared when he saw it was Salina.

"Hello love," he smiled at her.

"Teague, I got to tell you something," she said not smiling back.

He frowned. He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. "What is it," He asked as Salina sat down next to him.

"It's ...well," Salina stuttered.

"What is it," he asked again growing a little impatient.

"I'm pregnant."

**I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teague didn't say anything; he just stood with a blank expression on his face.

"Teague?"

"You're…pregnant?"

"Yes and it's your kid."

"…Are you sure?"

"Almost positive."

"Wait…YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he shouted as it finally sunk in.

"Yes…Teague are you going to be around when I'm raising this child," Salina asked nervously. She was afraid that Teague would just sail away on his ship and never come back when he found out.

Teague sat down in a chair at a large round table with a bunch of maps on it. He needed to think things through before he answered.

As he did this Salina looked around his cabin trying to keep her mind off of the fact that Teague might say no and she would have to raise a child herself. The cabin was large. On the walls there were maps of everywhere you could think of from the Amazon River to the South China Sea. There was a painting of a ship at sea, and other miscellaneous objects that he got from around the world. In the back there was a double bed with the blankets and sheets in a jumbled mess. When she looked on the floor she noticed that there was clothing just thrown into small piles. She even saw a sword lying there in the middle of the room. She figured Teague wasn't very organized.

"If you're with my child you're in a lot of danger," Teague finally said.

"I know that," she said defensively.

"No doubt that a lot of people have seen you and me together. When they find out your pregnant they'll automatically know it's mine. Do you realize what would happen if the Royal Navy or East India Trading Company would do if they find out. They would try kidnap you and the kid and use it as leverage to get to me. They might even kill you. I think you would be safer if you came with me for a while. Savvy?"

"You want me to live with you," she exclaimed in shock.

"At least until people start to forget about us. So will you come?"

"Yes," she said in an excited voice. She always wanted to go out to sea.

"Great then, we'll leave in three days. You go get prepared to go, I'll warn the crew," Teague said as he stood up.

"What do you mean _warn_ the crew?"

Teague just smirked and walked out the door.

John Pillit was mad. The girl he loved was hanging out with another guy. And then to make matters worse she actually punched him in front of his friends. Now he wanted revenge.

As he walked down the street thinking of ways he could get revenge he ran into Salina's friend, Shanta. Maybe he could find out something he could use against Salina from her.

"Oh no," Shanta thought when she saw John.

"Hello, do you know where Salina is," John asked.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell _you_," she said dryly.

John just ignored that remark. "I heard she was dating this guy called Teague, have you ever heard of him?"

Shanta widened her eyes. That must be who Salina thinks is the father. "No," she said very quickly in a panicked voice.

John saw that Shanta looked a little panicked. "What are you hiding," he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said quickly and then walked away hastily.

The only reason she would have acted like that was if there was something to hide. She got all panicked when he mentioned Teague and Salina together. What is there to hide about that? The worst thing that they could be hiding together is if she was…pregnant!

"That would be the perfect thing to use against them," he muttered under his breath.

Then he headed to the headquarters of the East India Trading Company. When he reached the headquarters he said he had some useful information about Teague and he was immediately allowed in.

He walked into a large room that had a globe, a large desk, and there were Persian rugs spread across the floor. Sitting at the desk was a man in a uniform and a white wig. His name was Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the Second, head of the East India Trading Company.

"I hear you have some information regarding the pirate known as Teague that could help us capture him once and for all," he said in a very formal voice.

"Yes and I think you will be happy to know that he has a kid on the way," John said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Really, tell me more."

**So I plan on putting up another chapter next Saturday, but if I don't it's because I'm starting school on Monday and it's harder than I thought. ******


	6. Chapter 6

"So the rumors have proved true," Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the Second asked.

After John Pillit told him about Teague and Salina he had some soldiers go investigate to see if true.

"Yes Lord Dalton, we have many witnesses who have seen Teague and Salina in local taverns and on the streets, there is a good chance that the child is indeed Teague's," a random soldier in an East India Trading uniform said.

"Very good, prepare three ships to go after the _Misty Lady_. We cannot sit back and let a pirate like Teague raise a child to be just like him."

"So should we kill the mother then?"

"If the child is still unborn then yes, kill the mother, but if it has been born take it. We can use it as leverage or raise it to become a valued member Company. Oh… and inform my brother-in-law about this. If our ships can't catch the _Misty Lady_ the Royal Navy might."

"Yes sir,"

After the soldier left he told his assistant to bring in an assassin. Soon an assassin came in wearing all black, two swords on the sides of his hips, and although not visible he had five guns and sixteen knives hidden on his person.

"I need you to get rid of a man name John Pillit. He has some information on a very classified affair of the East India Trading Company that we would rather not have get out.

The nameless assassin nodded and left without saying a word, ready to end yet another life.

Salina walked up the gangplank and onto the _Misty Lady_. She only had one bag with her filled with a couple of things she couldn't leave behind. She already said goodbye to her friends and parents. When she told her mom and dad that she was pregnant they were speechless. She explained that she wanted to start a new life for her and her baby and get married to the father. She forgot to mention the fact that she was leaving with pirates and she was afraid that the Royal Navy and East India Trading Company were going to kill her. Salina promised that sometime after the baby was born she would bring the baby and her "husband" to visit. Even though she never wanted to marry anyone she didn't see why she couldn't _pretend_ to be married, if only to please her parents.

Teague saw Salina come aboard and walked over to her.

"You can put that in our cabin," he said.

"_Our_ cabin? Aww you _do _love me," she said to tease him.

Teague just scowled and walked to the helm.

When Salina finished putting away her things we went toward Teague.

"I talked to a doctor he said I'm about three weeks along and everything's with the baby is fine so far."

"That's great."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A boy," Teague said immediately. "I'm not sure if I want _one_ woman aboard my ship none the less _two_," he added jokingly.

Salina stuck her tongue at him. "So…would you mind taking me to India for a couple of days sometime after the baby is born to see my parents?"

"Salina, we can't go back to India until people start to forget about us," Teague said grimly.

"I know but only for a little while and if we wear cloaks no one will recognize us."

Teague sighed and ran a hand through is hair. "Fine," he said finally.

"Oh and one more thing, when we go to my parent's house can you pretend to be my husband," she asked quickly.

"WHAT!"

"Well…I kind of told them that I was going to get married to the baby's father so they would be happy."

"You want me to… _lie_," he asked pretending to be shocked and holding his hand over his heart.

Salina rolled her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask coming from someone as _honorable _and _reputable _as you."

"You're going to get me in a lot of trouble aren't you?"

"Well I am carrying your kid and any child fathered by _you_ is going to be trouble so yes," she answered swiftly.

**As for the three weeks along thing, I have no idea if you can tell if a baby's healthy at three weeks. I just made that up. I figured that if Lawrence Norrington and Fitzwilliam Dalton were brothers by blood they would have the same last name so I made them brothers- in law. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teague stood at the helm steering the ship while Salina was standing right beside him. It was midday and they were on their way to Singapore.

"What do you think of the name Mary," Salina asked. They had been talking about names for weeks now but still have not come up with one that they both like.

"I don't like it." Teague stated bluntly, never looking away from the horizon.

"Teague we have to come up for a name for the baby!"

"Well why _now_, you're not due until a couple of months anyway."

"You're impossible," Salina shouted at him, throwing up her arms.

Teague sighed. He really didn't want to think about the baby now. He still wasn't sure if he was nervous, excited, afraid, or simply just didn't _want_ the baby, but he had to be strong for Salina. Plus if he told Salina that he didn't want the baby Salina would go ballistic on him. Teague learned from past experiences that if she was really angry at someone you did_ not_ want to be the person she was angry at.

"Okay, I have an idea for a boy's name," he said with a mysterious smirk.

"Really, what is it?"

"Grant Christopher Teague," he said with an ear to ear grin on his face.

"We're not going to name it after you! Besides since we're not married it would have my last name," she said.

"But I want it to have my last name," he pouted childishly.

"How about this, Teague can be its middle name and Sparrow can be its last."

"That only leaves its first name to be decided then," Teague sighed with relief thinking that naming it was almost over.

"I just thought of the perfect name for a girl," she said excitedly after a couple of moments, "Isabella."

"Isabella isn't so bad, but I want to name it if it's a boy then."

"Okay fine, what are you going to name it if it's a boy?"

"I don't have to decide now; I'll burn that bridge when I get to it."

Salina was about to scold him when Renegade Robbie ran up to them.

"Ship on the starboard side Captain!"

Teague took his spyglass and pointed it starboard. Sure enough he saw a ship with white sails. He also saw it had an East India Trading Company Flag waving on the mast.

"All hands," he shouted at the crew. Then he turned to Salina. "You remember where to go right?"

Salina nodded and ran to their cabin. Once there she went to the left side of the cabin and ran her hands up and down the wall. Eventually she found a small handle that was so camouflaged into the wall you couldn't even see it if you were five feet away from it. She pulled the handle out and then to the right, which made the small door slide open. She walked into a small closet sized room and closed the door. Teague had this room specially designed to hold important treasure or maps so no one could find them if they were invaded. Teague told her if they ever started fighting to go here to be safe. Once she had the baby and learned how to sword fight properly, _then _she could fight.

As Salina leaned against the wall of the small room she could hear the cries of men who had fallen in battle. She put her hand over her stomach and prayed Teague wasn't one of them.

As _soon_ as the East India Trading Company ship was in range Teague ordered the crew to fire the cannons. He didn't want to take anything to risk while he had Salina and the baby aboard.

An hour later the _Misty Lady_ had hit the enemy ship four times with the cannons and caused serious damaged to the prow of the ship. By now there was East India Trading Company soldiers who had swung over onto the _Misty Lady_ to fight in hand to hand combat. Teague was sword fighting two soldiers at once, jumping on barrels to dodge the tips of their blades and even jumping up on the railing once. As he looked around the ship he realized that they were winning and some of the members were swinging back to their own ship. He smirked and knocked one of the soldiers he was fighting into the water with the hilt of his sword.

While Teague was busy fighting, one of the soldiers sneaked into the captain's cabin. He had very specific orders from his captain to search for a woman or small child and take them back to the ship.

He looked around the cabin but didn't see anyone. However he did see a table with a bunch of maps on it. When he looked at them he saw that Teague was planning a course to Singapore. At least he could tell his captain _that_. He walked out of the door and saw that everyone was retreating. The solider quickly did the same.

**If you're wondering why I choose the name Grant it's because I read somewhere that Teague's name was Grant so…yeah. The line "I'll burn that bridge when I get to it," comes from the Jack Sparrow Series. DON'T SUE! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The _Misty Lady_ finally made it to Singapore. They docked the ship in a cave that was close to a busy port. The same port, decades later, the Black Pearl would go to looking for a map that would help rescue a man from Davy Jones' Locker. But this wasn't in a time when piracy was coming to an end. It wasn't full of hiding Royal Navy soldiers, and it didn't look like a ghost town either. Instead it was full of pirates, merchants, and locals. They were trading goods, talking to their friends and fellow crewman, and drinking.

"Why are you dressed like that," Salina asked.

Teague wasn't wearing his usual attire. Instead of the red jacket that almost looked like a cape, he had on a simple brown coat. He had an average hat pulled low over his eyes, along with his green bandana. You would never guess that it was Teague, he looked so different. He even took off most of his rings. The only one he had on was on his right index finger. She thought there must be something special about that ring but didn't ask.

"I don't want anyone who works for the Pirate Lord of Singapore to recognize me. We're not exactly the best of mates."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how I'm the Keeper of the Code? Part of my job is to make sure that the Pirate Lords are keeping to the Code. I don't really take that part to seriously because there are a lot of people who think of them more as guidelines," he said with a scowl on his face. "But one day I got a tip from a pirate who was pretending to work for the Pirate Lord of Singapore that he was breaking a very serious part of the Code, so…let's just say he got the appropriate punishment for his crime. He's so worried about being caught breaking the Code again he makes his crew get tattoos of dragons so he can tell who's an imposter." Teague said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. So…are you ready to go shopping," she asked in an excited voice.

Teague groaned. After they faced the first East India Trading Company ship, they ran into two more. The second one was an easy fight and pretty much went like the first, but the third ship they faced in battle did some damage to the _Misty Lady_. They would be here for a couple of weeks making repairs. The crew, of course, was happy to have some time on shore, but for Teague that meant shopping for baby stuff with Salina. By now you could tell she was pregnant, her stomach was getting bigger.

"Let's go," he mumbled.

He led Salina to a safer part of the town. She couldn't see any pirates anywhere and instead of stalls there were actual stores. This part of town had stone roads and from what she could see there were no taverns in sight.

"Okay what do we need to get first," he asked dreading having to go shopping.

"We need to get a crib."

"Why?"

Salina looked at Teague like he was stupid. "So the baby can sleep somewhere," she said very slowly.

They walked into a furniture store. It was pretty big with wooden floors and windows in the front of the store. They split up looking for the cribs. Teague found the chairs, tables, beds, couches, and…CRIBS!

"AH-HA," he blurted out. Everyone in the store stared at him like he was crazy. Salina covered her head with her hand and walked over there.

"I found them, now we can go right?"

"No, first we have to pick one out, pay for it, and then find everything else we need, Savvy," she asked saying "Savvy" like Teague would.

Teague pointed to the crib right in front of them. "I like this one, let's go."

"Teague we can't just pick the first one we see."

"Why not?"

Salina rolled her eyes and didn't answer his question. As they walked around through the display of cribs Teague cried "I like this one." Salina turned around and saw the most hideous crib ever. It was painted a puke green color and was way too big.

"No," Salina said flatly. Teague opened his mouth to protest but Salina started to talk again.

"From now on, I'll pick everything out and you just carry everything."

"Fine," Teague muttered.

After a couple of hours they were almost finished shopping. They picked out a crib, a couple of blankets, baby food, and some other essential things. Now they just needed to pick out some toys. Salina decided to let Teague help her with that. After all how can he mess up picking out _toys_?

"Teague, I think you're forgetting we're picking out toys for a_ baby_."

"What are you talking about? Babies can play with marbles," Teague asked. He had in his hand a dozen or so brightly colored marbles. They were in a small toy store. The walls were painted with green, red, and yellow. Everywhere you looked there were children running around the 

store, picking out the toys they wanted to get. There was an entire wall filled with large and small stuffed animals. Salina picked out two, a bear and a monkey, for the baby.

"He would try to eat and choke on them," she said frustrated with Teague's lack of knowledge when it comes to babies. "Besides, a newborn doesn't know how to play with marbles, they can't even talk."

Teague sighed and put the marbles back on the shelf. "Are we done here yet?"

"Okay fine we can go back to the ship now," she said as she got in line to pay for the toys they picked out.

Later, they got to the ship and put everything inside the captain's cabin. They put the crib near their bed, and everything else in a box to be used later.

"Why does the crib have to be near our bed? If he wakes up and starts crying he'll probably wake us up too."

"That's the point; we can't have a baby crying all night on a pirate ship. If it starts crying we'll be able to wake up and stop it," she said.

"Well…_you'll_ have to stop it. If I try to make it stop it'll probably cry more," he said jokingly.

"Teague I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father," she said reassuringly. She said on the edge of the bed and put her hand over her stomach. "He's kicking again."

Teague walked over and sat next to her. He put his hand over her stomach and sure enough after a while he felt the baby kick.

"It wants to get out," he said with a smile on his face.

"Only two more months," Salina said.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

About two months later the _Misty Lady_ glided through the choppy sea. They were about half-way through the Indian Ocean and were making their way to Madagascar. Teague was at the helm steering the ship and Salina was listening to the crew. They like to tell her these exaggerated tales about how they survived one of the greatest storms in history or how they took on an entire ship of Royal Navy soldiers by themselves. She didn't believe it at all but she figured it was better to pretend to be impressed with the crew than criticize them. Some of the crew already were weary of her on the ship because she was a woman. She didn't want them to have another reason for wanting her off.

"Salina," Teague called and motioned her to come over to him.

"What?"

"It looks like there's going to be a big storm on the way," he said as he looked up into the sky. It looked dark grey and the wind was starting to pick up. "I think it might be a typhoon."

"Will we be able to outrun it," she asked with a worried look on her face and her hand over her stomach, as if to protect her child from the bad news. They were hoping to be able to get to a port in Africa before she went into labor. It was only a matter of days now before the baby came.

Before Teague could answer the pirate who was on duty in the crow's nest called out "Ships on the horizon!"

Teague took out his spyglass and aimed it at the oncoming ships. What he saw only made matters worse. Only a couple leagues away from them now was about a dozen or more Royal Navy ships coming up fast on them. No doubt being headed by Admiral Lawrence Norrington. He cursed. They could take on maybe one or two of those ships, but a dozen?

"Mr. Stroff," he called his first mate over.

"Yes captain?"

"Do you think we will be able to outrun those ships or will we have to negotiate?"

Mr. Stroff looked at the ships. "Why would we have to negotiate?"

Teague sighed at his lack of understanding. "Because if we run it will be straight into a mighty fierce typhoon."

"Oh, well then…I say negotiate."

"Wrong answer, if they're willing to go near a typhoon to get us there's no way their willing to negotiate. And if we end up in their brig, Mr. Gibbs woln't be able to help us. With a pregnant woman in the brig they would probably put a soldier there to make sure she's okay. Savvy?"

"Curse them for trying to help me." Salina said jokingly even though this was a very grim situation.

Mr. Stroff smiled, but didn't say anything. After months at sea together he and Salina have become friends. "So you want us to sail right into a typhoon?"

"YES!"

He sighed, but didn't oppose. Mr. Stroff's been around Teague long enough to know that he does crazy things, and this wasn't the most dangerous thing he's every done with him. Of course he would have a hard time convincing the crew to follow orders

Aye, aye captain," he said and then went off to break the news to the crew.

"So what should I do," Salina asked.

"You go to our cabin."

Salina sighed but followed orders. She really wanted to stay on deck so she could keep up with what was happening, but decided it would be better for the baby if she stayed safe, away from typhoons and people who wanted to kill them.

Teague took the wheel and headed it for the storm. After a couple of hours they were right in the middle of it. The sky was pitch black only to brighten up by long crackling streaks of lighting. The rain poured down like sheets and everyone was soaked to the bone. The thunder sounded like cannons, but a thousand times louder. The waves were high and the seas were churning violently. Teague was having a hard time holding the wheel straight. They had lost sight of the Navy ships a long time ago. And he wasn't sure how Salina was holding up; he had ordered Mr. Stroff to check on Salina every once in a while and tell him if anything was wrong.

Salina winced, trying to bear through the pain. She had started having labor pains an hour ago. At first she thought it was a false alarm, but now she thought otherwise. But there was no midwife aboard, how could she possibly have the baby? She didn't know what to do. She felt a few tears run down her face as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. She was starting to feel panicked. What if she did something wrong and the baby didn't make it. What if she didn't make it? Teague couldn't raise a child alone.

As she worried about all of these things she heard a knock on the door. Salina quickly wiped the tears off her face and said "Come in," trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Mr. Stroff walked in and asked "Is everything all right Salina?"

"No, tell Teague that I'm going to have this baby tonight."

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

As the typhoon raged on, Teague stood at the helm trying his best to keep the _Misty Lady_ under control. His red coat flew behind him like a cape. The crew was sliding and tripping all over the deck trying to do their job in the harsh rain. Then all of a sudden Mr. Stroff ran up to the helm. He looked out of breath and his eyes were as wide a dinner plates.

"Salina..wants you to know..she's having..the baby tonight," he panted trying to catch his breath from running as fast as he could to the captain.

"WHAT!"

"I brought the _Misty Lady's_ doctor to her already; just try to keep the Misty Lady from rocking too much."

"HOW CAN SHE BE HAVING THE BABY _NOW_!" he screamed, partly from shock and partly from having to yell over the deafening thunder.

"I don't know, I'll give you a report on her condition every once in a while."

"Well how is she now?"

"I think the pain started already, but I'm not sure."

And before Teague could say another word Mr. Stroff ran back to the captain's cabin, almost tripping once on the slippery deck. Teague couldn't believe the timing. Out of all the times the baby could come it chooses _now_. The captain of the _Misty Lady_ was rarely afraid, but the thought of Salina trying to birth their child during a typhoon terrified him. He didn't think that when she went into labor he would be so scared. In what may be a matter of hours he would be the father to a baby boy or girl! What if he couldn't hold the ship steady and something terrible happens because of it. But he quickly pushed these thoughts out of his mind and focused on steering the ship.

Back in the captain's cabin, Salina cried in pain. Her water broke a couple of minutes ago and the ship's doctor, who Mr. Stroff got, said labor can last between a couple of hours to twenty four hours. He wasn't very reassuring, but then again he _was_ a pirate, doctor or not. She was lying in bed trying to cope with the labor pains as sweat dripped down her face. She never imagined that labor would be _this_ painful!

Three hours later Salina was still having contractions and not getting anywhere.

"Does it normally take this long?" Mr. Stroff asked as he held Salina's hand through another painful contraction. He was sure that by the time the baby came most of his fingers would be broken.

"Sometimes, it might take longer."

Just then Salina screamed and pushed once again and failed once again at trying to get her baby out of her. She laid back on the bed panting.

"Isn't there anything you can do to make this quicker?" she asked the ship's doctor in a weak voice.

"There probably is, but not on this ship," he replied.

Salina groaned. How long could this take? She should have at least made a little progress by now. Her eyes widened. What if something was wrong? But before she could ponder these thoughts further Mr. Stroff said he was going to go update the Captain.

Mr. Stroff walked out of the cabin and carefully made his way up the stairs not wanting to trip again.

"How is she?" Teague asked for the third time.

"I think something's wrong, but I wouldn't know."

"Wrong?" Teague said trying not to sound panicked in front of his first mate.

"Aye, I better head back now," he said. As Mr. Stroff ran down the steps he tripped and slid half-way across the deck. Renegade Robbie saw the event from where he was working. He laughed and walked over to help Mr. Stroff up.

"What's the hurry mate," he asked as he pulled Mr. Stroff up.

"Salina's having the baby now!"

Robbie's eyes widened. "Really?" he questioned, but before he got an answer Mr. Stroff ran back to the Captain's cabin.

"What was that all about," a huge crewmember with various tattoos down his arms asked.

"Salina's having the baby now." Renegade Robbie replied. Then he went back to work.

The huge crewmember with tattoos down his arms told another crewmember and before you could say "savvy" the entire crew knew that the baby was coming tonight. Salina made friends with most of the fairly large the crew so everyone was interested in how she was doing. They made jokes with her about how her child would probably be the youngest pirate in history. Rumors spread quickly amongst the crew while they worked to keep the ship afloat like Salina died in childbirth, or she had twins. There was even a rumor that she fell overboard, but no one knew for sure except for the people in the Captain's cabin and Captain Teague, but no one dared ask Teague, for fear of distracting him from the wheel and getting him angry.

Meanwhile in the Captain's cabin Salina finally was making progress.

"I can see the top of the head!" the _Misty Lady's_ doctor exclaimed.

Mr. Stroff was holding her hand once again and tried not to whimper in pain as Salina crushed his fingers, and the ship's doctor was ready to catch the baby when it came. Salina was losing a lot of blood and tiring quickly. She didn't think that she could stay conscious much longer, but she had to stay awake for the baby. She summoned up all of her strength, screamed, and gave one last desperate push.

"Where is he," Teague grumbled to himself impatiently as he held on to the wheel. The storm had weakened now to only a light rain. It had been awhile since Mr. Stroff had reported to him and he was beginning to worry.

"Umm….Captain?"

Teague turned around to see a young man, maybe twenty years old, looking down at his feet as he spoke. Teague noticed that the lad stood as far away from him as he possibly could without having to shout what he was saying to him.

"We were just wondering…did Salina have the baby yet," he stuttered nervously. He was nominated, or forced depending how you look at it, by the crew to ask Teague what was going on. He stood there with the wind blowing his hair in all different answers waiting for a response.

"Well lad, you tell me seeing as how you somehow seem to know that she's giving birth, you should also know how's she doing right?" Teague questioned annoyed that the crew knew about as much as he did on the matter.

"Ummm…" The lad was so scared; he looked like he just saw the Kraken.

Teague rolled his eyes, and feeling sorry for the lad he said, "As far as I know she is still in childbirth."

Just then Mr. Stroff came sprinting up the stairs.

"SALINA HAD THE BABY!"

The lad ran off quickly to tell the crew that Salina had the baby, plus he didn't want to spend any more time near Captain Teague.

"Is she okay?" Teague asked.

"She lost a lot of blood," he said softly, "right now she's unconscious. The ship's doctor has already tended to her, and she should be fine. Salina just needs rest. On the bright side your child is fine. You have a healthy boy."

Mr. Stroff walked back to the crew and called someone over to take Teague's place at the wheel.

Teague walked down the steps and into his cabin. When he walked in the first thing he saw sent shivers up his spine.

Salina was lying on the bed not moving at all. From a distance you would think that she was dead. She was covered in blankets so the only thing you could see was her head and shoulders, both of which were noticeably pale. The doctor walked out when Teague came in the room, knowing that Salina and the baby were taking care of. Teague walked over to the bed and caressed Salina's cheek. He wondered what she went through while he was up on deck. He could just barely make out the shallow rising and falling of her chest. At least she didn't look like she was in any pain; but still, he hated to see Salina like this. Teague thought that he might start beginning to love her. Then he heard a soft cry.

Teague followed the sound of the cries and it led him to the crib. He looked inside and saw a small baby boy. He had a small patch of black hair on the top of his head and was waving his arms slightly as he cried. A blue blanket was wrapped around his small body.

Teague hesitated at first, but then finally picked up his son and rocked him slightly trying to get him to stop crying. He was surprised at how quickly and easily it came to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed where Salina was laying. Eventually his son quieted down and fell asleep. Then he remembered that if it was a boy, which it was, it was up to him to pick out a name.

He hadn't really thought about a name for a son and now he had a baby boy with no name. Teague looked at his son and started to go through a mental list of names that he liked.

_Adam_

_David_

_Jacob_

_Noel_

He didn't think that any of these names fit the little boy that was sleeping in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to think. He thought about how he had no idea how to be a father. He thought about his own father. Teague's own father died when he was seven. He taught Teague how to be a pirate and a good man. In fact, Teague's father bought the house with his mother that most of his family lives in today when they're not at sea. His father died at sea. He knew the pain in growing up without a father and he didn't want that to happen to his child. Teague decided that he would spend as much time with him as he possibly could. Then all of a sudden he knew what to name him.

Jack. Jack Teague Sparrow. The name just came to him out of nowhere, but Teague liked that name and thought it fit.

Teague looked down at the baby boy in his arms. Jack's eyes were closed, and his tiny fists were curled in tight balls. He looked so innocent and small; you would never guess that his father was the most wanted pirate in the seven seas.

"I love you Jackie," he said softly.

**Was that too sentimental for Teague? Yeah, I know that the crew thing was a bit random, but in the books Renegade Robbie called Jack, Jackie so I guessed the crew called him that because they were there. But that's just **_**my**_** guess. Anyways please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So the Royal Navy failed as well?"

Fitzwilliam P. Dalton was sitting in his living room in his mansion in England. After he ordered the East India Trading Company to go after Teague he went back home to England. He had one of the biggest homes in England. It had carriages, horse stables, feather beds, and servants who would do anything you asked. He was sitting on a very regal looking chair that practically looked like a throne. On the floor, a three year old Fitzwilliam P. Dalton the Third was sitting on a rug playing with a very expensive looking toy ship. He was shaking it very violently hoping to break it.

"Yes sir, and now we completely lost them."

_Crack!_

He looked down to see his son laughing at the ship. He broke the ship into five different pieces. A maid quickly came in and cleaned up the broken ship pieces while the toddler moved on to a different toy.

"How did that happen," he yelled at the soldier.

"They…went straight into a typhoon sir," the soldier said a little nervously.

"Damn," the head of the East India Trading Company said, "I guess we'll just have to wait until we hear of the Misty Lady again."

Little did he know that would be years.

"He's going to look exactly like you Teague."

It's been a week since Jack Sparrow was born. Salina woke up a couple hours after she gave birth. She was still a little pale and needed to rest, but worse things could have happened. Salina was also ecstatic to hold her baby boy for the first time and she loved the name Teague picked out for him. She was sitting up in bed holding Jackie. He was waving his arms slightly and making random baby sounds, like he was trying to talk already.

"How can you tell he's only a week old?"

"It's a mother's instinct," Salina said. "When are we going to get to Madagascar?"

"In about three weeks," Teague replied.

"Teague… you never told me where exactly we're going to stay in Madagascar," Salina said. At that moment she felt stupid for not asking that question. The only thing she knew was that she was going to live with Teague in a country she's never been anywhere near to. She decided not to be too hard on herself though; her mind was probably on her pregnancy at the time to be worried about where she was going to be staying.

"Well love… we're going to live with my family," he said carefully trying to use the right words to explain to her that they would be living in a household of pirates which included with empty rum bottles on the floor and boarded up windows.

"Okay?" Salina asked wondering why Teague seemed so nervous about telling her this.

"The thing is…everyone is a pirate."

"_Everyone!_" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…piracy is kind of the family business. You're not going to be afraid, living with a household of pirates are you?" he asked concerned.

"Of course not!" she said. The truth was that living with pirates did scare her just a little. She didn't mind living with Teague because he was a good man, but she had no idea what his family was like. He never talked about them, but Teague was going to be with her so there was nothing to worry about. At least she hoped.

"Good, no worries then," he said trying to sound cheerful. In reality he was the opposite. He had no problem telling most of his family. It was just his mother and "Quick Draw" McFleming he was worried about. They were the ones who would probably give him a hard time about this. He hoped that they would not try to drive Salina away.

**Sorry that was so short, I have tons of homework to do this weekend. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Teague and Salina walked down a dirt path to his family's home. They already passed through the big town right next to port which was filled with shops, food stands, and pirates. There were a couple of fights going on, but nothing to serious. Salina was surprised by that. She thought this was going to be like the pirate haven Tortuga, which she's heard so much about. Earlier they docked the _Misty Lady_ in a huge port filled with everything from grand ships to small dinghies. Most of the crew lived in Madagascar so they all went to their homes or favorite taverns. Teague already told them that he would be staying for a while and they should find other ships to temporarily serve on.

"We're almost here," Teague said.

"Good because I'm getting tired of carrying Jackie," Salina said. He was doing more and more as he got older. He already lifted his head a couple of times and sometimes it sounds like he's making a cooing sound. Salina couldn't believe that this time last year she wasn't even thinking about being pregnant and now she had a one month old son. As if right on cue Jack started crying. She sighed and rocked Jack trying to get him to calm down. "So who exactly is going to be there," she asked.

"Well my brother will be there. He's been staying at the house for a while because he has a four year old daughter and a two year old son. My mum will be there too. You'll have to watch out for her, she's very into the whole pirate thing. There might be other people here too; I'm not sure because I haven't visited here in a year."

Then they reached a medium sized house. The windows were boarded up and the outside walls looked like they had bullet holes in it. There were a couple of giant trees on the outside and the grass was overgrown. There was a small worn out path leading to the front door made of stone.

"You stay out here Salina, I'm going to let whoever is home know _I'm_ here and explain why _you're_ here," Teague said.

"How exactly are you going to explain _this_," she asked curiously.

"Simple, I'll just walk in and say "Hello everybody, sorry I haven't visited lately, but I've come to tell you that me and my new lass will be staying here for a while….oh and now I have a son," Teague.

"You're not really going to say that are you?" Salina questioned with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time this has happened in my family, we're pirates. If this sort of thing didn't happen, the family bloodline would have died long ago."

Salina sighed. "Okay," she said warily. She sat down on a rock across from the house as Teague made his way through the front yard.

Teague walked past the side of the house where he grew up with his seven other brothers and sisters. He had a big family with tons of nieces and nephews. When reached the backdoor he knocked twice quickly once and then twice again. That was their family's signal so they would know that it wasn't the Navy or some other intruder.

"Ace" Brannigan opened the door to find his younger brother there. His eyebrows shot up.

"Teague, I wasn't expecting _you_ for _another_ year," he said. Brannigan had light brown hair and brown eyes like Teague's.

Teague rolled his eyes. "I've been very busy. Is mum here?"

"No, she's at a tavern..._again_."

"Ugh, has she been drinking a lot," Teague asked not wanting to break his life changing news to her while she's drunk.

"Or something else," Brannigan said, enjoying the disgusted look on his brothers face.

"_Eww_," Teague said uncharacteristically.

"Now what are you doing here?"

Teague took a deep breath. "I got a girl pregnant, she already had the baby, and now we're going to raise the baby here," he said very quickly.

Brannigan's mouth dropped open for a second, but then quickly closed it. "So do I have a niece or nephew?" he asked trying to hide his surprise.

"Nephew, I'll go get them now," Teague said and turned to leave.

"Hey," Brannigan said. Teague turned around.

"You are going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"I choose later," said Teague.

**The reason I think Teague would have a big family is because in the eleventh book Jack thinks that Bloody Bill might even be his cousin. If he would even consider that option then he must have a lot of cousins right? By the way does anybody know how Jack would be related to his second aunt? I mean is that like his grandmama's sister or something?**


	13. Chapter 13

Teague, Salina and "Ace" Brannigan sat at the kitchen table. You could tell that pirates lived here by the way there were cuts on the table probably from swords or daggers. They had just finished explaining to Brannigan how they met and how Jackie came to be about.

"Huh, he was born during a typhoon on a pirate ship," Brannigan looked down at Jack, "he's defiantly going to be a pirate."

Salina thought about that. Would she be comfortable having a son as a pirate? When he was out at sea she would be worried sick. What if he got caught by the Royal Navy or East India Trading Company? What if he got shot or stabbed or his ship sank or…" Before she could go on to think of more horrible things that could happen to Jack Sparrow out at sea, her thoughts were interrupted when a little girl with light brown hair and brown eyes walked in to the kitchen and almost dropped the wooden sword she had been playing with when she saw her Uncle Teague.

Getting over the shock the little girl screamed "UNCLE TEAGUE," and then ran into his arms to hug him.

"Hello Valerie," Teague said while returning the hug.

"How come you don't get that excited when I come home," Brannigan asked his daughter indigently.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Because you're here all the time," she said as if her father was very foolish not to understand. Then four year old put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been, you made port here in forever," she accused Teague.

"Yeah," Brannigan said backing up his daughter.

"I've been out pirating, what else," Teague replied. Then Salina nudged his ribs hardly. "Oh yeah, and you have a new cousin."

Valerie looked at Salina as if she was just noticing she was there. "Who are you?"

"That's your Aunt Salina," Teague replied. Salina was shocked that Teague could just make her one of the family just like that. She liked it though. She was an only child with only her parents as family. Her grandparents from her mother's side didn't even want to see her because of what her mother did. They even pretended that they never had a daughter to begin with.

"Oh," Valerie said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have an aunt just show up one day. She stood on her tip toes trying to get a look at the baby in Salina's arms, who was now sleeping peacefully. "And I'm guessing that is my new cousin," she cleverly figured out.

"Yes, this is your cousin Jack," Salina said.

"… oh yeah I forgot why I came down here," she turned to Brannigan, "David's eating dirt," she tattled on her younger brother.

"Bugger," Brannigan muttered. Teague tried not to laugh and Brannigan shot him a glance. "Just wait until your kid start eating dirt, _baby brother_," he said and then went off to find his two year old son.

Teague scowled. Out of the eight children his mum bore Teague was her fifth child while Brannigan was her first and Brannigan never let Teague forget who is the oldest. Calling him baby brother was one of the few things he could do to really get to Teague. When Teague looked over and saw Salina trying very hard not to laugh at what "Ace" Brannigan said only made Teague angrier. "What are you laughing at," he snapped at Salina.

"Nothing…_baby brother_," she said. Teague was lucky Salina was so easy going. If he snapped like that to any other woman he had been in…_company_ with, she would have either thrown a fit or broke down crying.

Teague sighed, trying to let it go. "Let's go find our room now," he suggested. They walked through the kitchen into a hallway which had scattered rum bottles on a floor. Salina didn't think that was very safe with little children running around, but she guessed that they were used to it. When they reached the end of the short hallway there was the front door in front of them, on the left was a room with a couple of books in it, and on the right was a narrow stairway. Teague started to walk up the steps, but when Salina peered into the room on the left she cried "Is that what I think it is?" Salina saw a giant book with the words "Pirata Codex," on the front.

Teague walked over to see what she was looking at. When he saw that she was staring at the Pirate Code he grinned and motioned her to follow him in the study. "Yep, this is the law of which all pirate follow…or at least _supposed_ to follow," he grumbled.

"I've heard pirates in taverns speaking of the Code back in India but I didn't think it would be so big," she whispered seeing all of the pages. "You pirates have more rules then I thought you would have," Salina said jokingly.

After Salina and Teague picked out one of the few medium sized rooms in the house they went back downstairs. Teague explained that if you went out to sea and nobody was in your room, your relatives could come in and snatch the room and call it their own. They settled who would get the few medium sized rooms and who would get the many small sized rooms on a first come first serve basis. They walked into the living room to find Brannigan in there with two year old David on the floor playing with a ball. David had light brown hair like his sister and father although his eyes were blue. No one was sure where his blue eyes came from; mostly everybody in Teague's family had brown eyes.

"You need to help me bring the _Lady_ into the Cove," Teague stated.

"What's the Cove?" Salina asked.

"It's where our family puts our ships when we come to stay here," Brannigan answered.

Salina was surprised. "How many relatives do you have who own ships," she asked.

"Quite a few actually," Teague answered this time. "Salina can you watch David while my older brother helps me move my ship, after all that's what older brother are _supposed_ to help their younger brothers…_right_?" Teague said making Brannigan wish that he never called him baby brother.

Brannigan rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said tiredly.

After two hours Salina heard two knocks and then two knocks again. They had explained what this meant and she went through the kitchen and answered the door. "What took you so long," she questioned.

"It takes a long time to crew the _Misty Lady_ with only two people," Teague said.

"It also took a long time because his ship is as slow as a sea slug," Brannigan added. If he couldn't get to Teague by calling him baby brother, he could get to him by insulting his ship.

Teague was about to open his mouth to insult his older brother when he heard somebody unlock the front door. There was only one person who had the key to the front door and that was…their mum.

**Remember when Jack mentions his cousin Valerie in the books; she's going to be in this story too! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Bugger," Teague whispered to himself. Now he would have to tell him mum. He had no idea how she would take the news but he knew she had a temper and have a dozen daggers tucked away in her girdle.

While Teague was worrying about breaking the news to his mum, Salina had all the confidence in the world. "Here," she said and handed "Ace" Brannigan her baby. Then she turned to Teague. "Let's go tell her," she said.

Teague looked at her surprised. "You can't go."

"I'm going," Salina said sternly.

"No you're not," Teague replied, his temper rising.

For what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few second they had a stare down. Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall coming toward the kitchen and Teague rushed down the hall and quickly pulled his mum into the study before she saw Salina or Jack.

"Hi mum," Teague said brightly trying to not look like he was hiding something.

"I thought you weren't supposed to visit for another couple of months," Teague's mum said eyeing him warily. She had brown hair that had gray streaks in it and her face was already starting to wrinkle. Like most of her children she had brown eyes. She was very short and was wearing a long brown skirt with a white shirt. "You don't want money, do you?"

"No, is it impossible for a son it visit his mother early," he asked nervously.

Outside the study Salina was eavesdropping. She rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't he just tell her," she mumbled to herself.

Jack's grandmamma walked to the Pirate Code and flipped to a random page. While she read a page Salina tried to get Teague's attention by gently picking up a bottle from the ground that wasn't broken and then she threw it at Teague's arm. When he felt the bottle hit his arm he almost cried out from surprise and then he turned to Salina and gave her a look that said "Are you mad?" and then she nodded her head to his mum.

"Um…mother," he started nervously, "what would you say if I had a son."

His mum turned so sharply he thought that she would fall over. "_What?_"

Teague took a deep breath. "When I was in India I met a girl and got her pregnant and she already had the baby…and we're staying here for a while."

"…you want to move a _whore_ into our home!"

"She's not a whore!"

"Well what other girl would let you…"

"You think I can't get any other girl besides a whore…wait that's beside the point...but I can do whatever I want." Teague yelled both their voices rising.

"Not in my house!" his mum yelled.

"This isn't_ your_ house, this is everybody's house."

She scoffed and stormed out of the study. Salina heard her coming and quickly looked for a place to hide. When she couldn't find a place big enough she saw a dying plant sitting on a small table and crouched down behind it. Luckily Teague's mother was so mad she just stormed up the stairs and headed toward her room.

"That went well," Salina said sarcastically to Teague.

**I'm so sorry that was short but I feel really sick today and wasn't able to make this chapter as long as I would have liked. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"You will have to learn how to do this one day," Salina said while changing Jack. Teague was playing his guitar _way_ on the other side of the room. They had been living in Teague's family home for a couple of weeks. Jack's grandmamma was getting over them living there but she was still sour about it.

"No I will not," he said stubbornly. He didn't mind rocking Jack to sleep when he started to cry in the middle of the night and he loved to play with Jackie, but changing diapers was just something he refused to do.

When Salina finished changing Jack she wrapped him up in his blue blanket and placed him in the crib.

"You will not forget to watch him while I'm gone right?" she asked worriedly to Teague. Salina sent a letter to her parents saying she going to visit soon. Sadly Jackie couldn't since he had a cold but she promised she would bring him and her "husband" back to India when she could. Teague's younger brother, Michael, came a week ago to visit and Salina was going to go with him on his ship which was heading to India. Then they were going to head toward Singapore and then finally drop her off in Madagascar on their way to the Caribbean.

"Well what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll trick Brannigan into changing his diaper," Teague said dismissively.

Salina rolled her eyes. "You won't forget to feed him right?"

Teague sat up in his chair. "Salina, you really think I would forget to feed him!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Yes," she said simply. Salina picked up her bag and headed downstairs. "Bye."

"Bye."

Two hours later Jackie woke up and started crying. Teague walked over to the crib and picked his son up.

"What's wrong Jackie? Are you hungry?" he asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Teague put Jack back in the crib and went downstairs to get Jack's bottle. While Teague was gone little Jackie unsteadily got on his two feet with the help of leaning against the bars of his crib. He managed to climb up the bars and out of the crib. He landed on the floor with a thud and let out a cry but nobody heard him. Soon he crawled across the room and out the door.

Meanwhile Teague was in the kitchen talking to his brother. "What's in this baby food anyway…it looks kind of orange," Teague asked.

"Maybe there are carrots in it," Brannigan said.

"Who puts carrots in baby food?"

Then their mum came down into the kitchen. She strolled up to Teague with a big grin on her face. "Teague aren't you suppose to be watching your son."

"I _am_ watching him, I just came down here to get his bottle," he said wondering what this was about.

"_Really_, because when I was walking down the hall I saw Jackie crawl right down the hall."

"What! Why didn't you get him?"

"I thought I should tell you first," she shrugged.

Teague sighed. "I_ can't_ believe we lost him."

"What do you mean _we_?" Brannigan said.

**Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

Teague glared at Brannigan and his mum. "Are you going to help me find him?"

"What's in it for us?" his mum said.

"Umm…helping your only son?" Teague suggested weakly.

"What do you mean 'your only son,' you have three brothers!" she cried indignantly.

"Will you just help me find him?" Teague shouted impatiently.

"Fine," Brannigan said answering for himself and his mother. "I can't believe you lost your sick child the first day you're alone with him," he muttered as he looked around for his nephew.

After ten minutes they still haven't found Jackie. They searched Teague's room, the living room, the study, and anywhere else they could think of.

While they were doing that Jack crawled down the hallway and into Valerie's room. It had a small bed and one window that was boarded up. There were at least five wooden swords spread all across her room. Her father wouldn't let her practice with a real one until she was ten. You would never know this was a little girl's room. There were no dolls or dresses or anything pink whatsoever. Valerie had her mind set on being a pirate and pirates don't wear pink. The only remotely girly thing in her entire room was her dark purple bandana which was on her desk.

Jackie crawled on his hands and knees towards one of the swords and started chewing on it. Minutes later Valerie came in and her jaw dropped when she saw her baby cousin chewing on her sword.

"Jackie, stop eating my sword!" she cried when she finally found her voice. Not wanting to snatch it away and have him start crying she raced into David's room and took one of his fake swords that he would use when he was older. Their family put a big emphasis on learning sword fighting at an early age. She ran back to her room.

"Eat _David's_ instead," she said gently prying her sword out of Jack's hands and replacing it with her brother's. Jackie happily took this sword instead and started to chew on it but soon he got bored and started to crying. Valerie groaned and picked her cousin up as best as she could and half carried half dragged Jack out of her room and back to his crib and placed him inside.

"Maybe he's in the attic," Brannigan suggested.

"How in Davy Jones's locker would he get up in the attic?" Teague asked. Then they heard knocks at the back door. They all glanced at each wondering who in the world that could be. Finally Teague answered the door and to his despair it was Salina and Michael.

"Salina what are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago," he said nervously while behind his back he motioned his mum and Brannigan to keep searching.

"We were going, but we couldn't leave the dock because of the storm," she said glumly. They were both soaked to the bone.

"Storm?"

"You didn't notice? It's been raining for hours," Teague's younger brother said. Then he noticed his mother looking under the table. "What are you doing Hazel?" His mum looked up. Out of all her children, Michael was the only one who called her by her first name.

"Just looking for a ring, I know I dropped it around here somewhere," she lied.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Teague said. Since the windows were boarded up they couldn't see the rain and they have been so distracted looking for Jackie they didn't even hear the soft pattering on the roof.

"I'm going to go change," Salina said. As she moved to go up to their room where Jack was _supposed_ to be Teague quickly stopped her.

"Wait," he said. Salina stared at him. "Um…" Then Teague pulled her toward him and he kissed her passionately, trying to give his mum and brother more time to find Jackie. When he finally pulled away Salina looked at him like he was crazy.

"What was that about?"

"…I missed you."

"I've only been gone for two hours."

"…It _felt_ like forever," he said nervously.

"Yeah…I'm going to go change now," Salina said. She wondered what that was all about as she walked up the stairs. Soon Brannigan was in front of her.

"Hi Salina," he said trying to delay her.

"Hi," she muttered pushing "Ace" Brannigan aside. Teague ran up the stairs and into his room.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. Then his jaw dropped when he saw Salina holding Jackie.

"Sorry for what?"

"…That your trip got delayed. I mean I know how much you were looking forward to visiting your parents," Teague said.

"It's only until the rain stops," she said. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you caught something from Jackie."

"I doubt it," Teague muttered. "I'm going to give him his bottle now." Teague took his son from Salina.

"You still haven't fed him yet!"

"I've been a little distracted." As Teague walked down the steps he asked Jack "Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten me in?" He could have sworn he saw Jack smirk a little but he just must have been tired.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a month since Salina left for India. Teague never told Salina about how he lost their son. Besides that incident Teague did a fairly good job at taking care of Jackie. The only problems he had was when he had to change Jack's diaper, but as he promised Salina he eventually tricked his older brother into changing them. Now Michael's ship was going to dock any day.

Teague woke up that morning by his son's crying and almost fell out of his bed when he rolled over. Then he walked over to Jackie's crib. Jack was currently awake and crying with small baby tears running down his face. He picked Jack up and rocked him gently. After Teague got him to stop crying he went downstairs to give Jack his bottle. That's how the days usually went since Salina left.

Meanwhile Salina was on the _Swift Raven_, Michael's ship, looking out at the upcoming dock. She couldn't wait to reach land and head back to her home. Did she just call Teague's house home? Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Captain Michael.

"I heard you wanted to ask me something," he said.

"What tavern does Teague usually visit when he's in Madagascar?"

Michael looked at her curiously. "You're not thinking of going to a tavern are you?"

"Yes, I want to go to a tavern tonight with Teague."

"You better be careful Salina. The wenches in port love Teague and would not take it so kindly to see you with him," he warned.

Salina shrugged lightly. "I'm sure I can handle whatever they throw at me."

"You _want_ to get into a fight?"

"No, I just want to make my presence known in the town by visiting a local tavern. I'm going to be living there awhile and not even half the town knows who I am and I don't want people who do know who I am already to just think I'm a wench that Teague knocked up and felt sorry for. If the wenches threaten me however I'm not just going to sit and take it."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You just want to show off to those whores that you got Teague for the long run and they didn't," he said playfully.

"Well when you put it like that how can I not," she joked. "Besides I already said before that it's not like I'm going to _try_ to get those wenches mad. I want to spend some time with Teague, and disprove any rumors going around about me being a wench all at the same time. Plus I want to see if I can trick him into telling me why he was acting so weird the day we left."

Michael sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, the best tavern in port is the Dancing Cow. It always filled with people and has the best rum. Don't forget to be careful though, those wenches have sharp nails."

Salina huffed at him. "I'm not going to get into a cat fight over _Teague_, he's not worth it. I might throw a couple of insults here and there though if they get me mad though," she seriously.

Michael laughed and walked away, leaving Salina to stare back at the oncoming land and wondered how Jack was doing.

Around noon that day Salina was finally back home. She went up the stairs to see Teague holding a stuffed animal and playing with Jackie.

"Aww," she mocked as she put down her bag.

Teague looked up in surprise. "Salina you're back!" He went over and kissed her like a loving husband might after his wife returned. "How did your trip go?"

"The only interesting thing that happened was my parents told me about how the East India Trading Company barged in their house and demanded to know where I was a couple weeks ago."

Teague frowned. "And what did they say?"

"They said that they didn't know anything," she said. Then Salina looked down at her son who was crawling toward her.

"Look how big he has grown," she cried as she picked Jack up. Teague wasn't done discussing the East India Trading Company issue but Salina already moved on to the next subject. "By the way Teague, tonight we're going to the Dancing Cow," she decided for him.

"Why?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a month and I missed you," she said putting on an innocent face.

"Why else?"

Salina sighed. "Over half this town doesn't know me and I want to make sure they're first impression of me isn't a whore that Teague knocked up and took pity on!"

Teague blinked at her bluntness. "Since when do you care what people think?"

"_I_ don't care but I don't want our son hearing those kinds of things about his mother," she said sternly.

"I guess I have no choice then," Teague sighed.

"No you do not."

**Sorry that chapter was so short. I've been super busy this weekend. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Teague and Salina walked into town. It was night time and the full moon was so bright it outshone every star in the sky. As they walked down the main road going through the town Salina looked around. She was amazed to find almost every other building was a tavern. Most of the structures were made of wood and, like Teague's house; most of the windows were boarded up. Probably because somebody got thrown out of the window or shot through it and broke the glass. She saw that most of the men wore bandanas or other traditional pirate garb. The women either wore bright, revealing clothes or dirty, torn clothes that made them look like beggars, which they probably were. There were all different kinds of people from every corner of the globe. They spoke everything from Spanish, to French, to Arabic, to Chinese.

Then they reached the corner where the main road of town and another smaller street intersected and Salina saw the Dancing Cow.

It looked like any other tavern except it was a little bigger and it was three stories high. There was a balcony on the highest floor. You could hear drunken laughter and the occasionally gun shot from outside.

"So this is your favorite tavern?" Salina asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Brannigan and I have been coming hear since we were kids," he said. Then when he saw Salina glaring at him he quickly added, "I mean when we were legally old enough to drink."

"You will not tell Jack about you and Brannigan's trips to this place when you were 'legally old enough' right?"

"Of course I won't," Teague scoffed.

Teague and Salina walked in the doors to the Dancing Cow side by side. All at once the entire tavern fell silent. The pirates all looked at Teague nervously before looking around the tavern. They were all checking to see if any unfortunate soul was breaking the code in front of Teague. Everyone in town knew that if Teague, or anyone in his family for that matter, was near you did not want to be caught breaking the code or the ending would not be pretty.

Meanwhile all of the serving wenches fell silent, glaring at Salina. They all wondered what that _whore_ was doing with Teague. You see Teague was very popular not only with the ladies in Madagascar but almost everywhere he went. They actually liked Teague himself and not just his money. When they saw some other girl who they've never seen before walking beside Teague they were not happy and immediately became jealous of the woman who caught Teague's eye and was prettier than them.

Soon the noise started back up again and people started drinking their ale and fighting again. The wenches who were not charming men at the time huddled together to see if anyone knew who that girl with Teague was.

Teague and Salina walked toward the back of the tavern where it was darker than the rest of the tavern.

"Why are we sitting back here? How can they get to know me if they can't see me?" Salina asked.

"Relax, you'll have plenty of time to socialize later," Teague replied.

Soon a woman came up to their table to take their order. She had hair so blonde it was almost white and piercing blue eyes. The woman had a red dress that showed a lot of cleavage and had bright red lipstick to match.

"What can I get you…patrons?" she asked. Normally she would have asked what could she get you men but she never taken an order from a woman before.

"Rum," Salina said automatically.

The wench forced a smile and swayed seductively trying to get Teague to notice her. When she turned around to see if he was looking she scowled. He was too busy talking with that bitch to pay attention to her. She couldn't believe that Teague didn't recognize her either. They had been together once a long time ago and he didn't remember her! And they never talked the way Teague and that girl were doing right now.

Salina was talking to Teague about Jack when she saw the wench who was getting their drinks scowl at her. _So it begins,_ she thought trying not to smirk.

When the wench came back with two mugs of rum she made sure to slam Salina's mug of the table violently, spilling rum on her lap. Teague raised his eyebrow wondering what Salina would do.

"Excuse me miss," Salina started sweetly, "I believe that guy over there is trying to get your attention."

Sure enough when she turned around there was a guy who was completely drunk and almost falling out of his chair trying to call her over, which was hard since he kept slurring his words. The wench shot Salina a dirty look before walking over to the man.

When Salina looked over at Teague she saw him grinning ear to ear.

"What?"

Teague shrugged. "It's just always entertaining to see two girls fighting over me."

"Believe me Teague you're not worth fighting over, I just don't like her because she spilt perfectly good rum on me," Salina scoffed, not completely telling the truth. She secretly thought that Teague was worth fighting for, although she would never say that out loud and contribute to Teague's constantly growing ego. Then she noticed Teague looking past her shoulder. She frowned thinking it was another girl or worse, the wench who spilt rum on her. She turned around to see who it was.

Teague was looking at a stout man with a shock of auburn in his hair. He had bushy sideburns and was wearing clothes a little too clean for a pirate. Soon the man was standing in front of their table with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Gibbs, it's a surprise to see you hear. Aren't you supposed to be in the Navy?"

Now Salina was the one with a confused look on her face. Why was Teague talking to someone in the Navy? And what was a man in the Navy doing _here_?

"Aye Captain Teague but I had to ask if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Teague questioned.

Mr. Gibbs lowered his voice. "The rumors about you having a child," he said looking at Salina. It was obvious what he was wondering.

Teague sighed. "Yes the rumors are true but don't tell anyone."

Mr. Gibbs eyes widened. "Is she the mother?"

"You know I'm right here!" Salina snapped. "And yes our son was born a couple months ago."

"On a ship!" he exclaimed knowing that Teague was at sea a couple months ago. "It's bad luck to have woman aboard ships," he muttered.

Salina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She never understood why sailors thought it was bad luck to have a woman on board. You would think that with all the months they spend out at sea with only men to keep them company they would be overjoyed to have a woman on the ship.

Mr. Gibbs took a seat at their table and began to talk about what the Navy was up, rum smuggling, and they explained how Jackie came to be. Salina wasn't quite sure that she could trust him but if Teague did then she figured he must be on their side.

Later on when they all finished their mugs of rum Salina offered to go to the bar and get more. She was tired of hiding in the corner where no one could see her.

Teague and Mr. Gibbs waited fifteen minutes before Salina finally came back with their drink.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking to some people," Salina lied.

What really happened was when she was waiting for the drinks a guy came up and started hitting on her. Then before she knew it she was caught up in a drinking contest. The risk was very high because if the guy won…well let's just say it was something she wasn't too thrilled about. Luckily the guy was all talk. He passed out after four rounds. She wasn't sure if he was already drunk before they started or if he was just that weak but either way she won the contest. There wasn't a prize if _she_ won but it didn't matter. Their contest had attracted a crowd and the people who hadn't met her yet wouldn't think she was a wench _or_ underestimate her. When they found out about her living with Teague that wouldn't be their first impression of her.

She spent time with Teague, impressed the locals, and made the wenches mad as an extra bonus. Now the only thing she had to do was figure out just _why_ Teague was acting so strange the day she left for India. It was really starting to bug her!

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later Teague woke up to the sound of crying.

"Salina, the baby wants you," he muttered tiredly.

"It's your turn," she muttered back while putting her head under her pillow to block out the noise.

He sighed and reluctantly left his warm bed. Teague walked over to Jack's crib and picked him up. After ten minutes Teague tried everything he could to calm Jack down. He tried rocking him, feeding him, playing his guitar for him, and anything else he could think of. Salina finally had enough of it, threw off the covers, and got out of bed. When Teague handed Jack over to her she noticed something.

"I think he's teething."

"He's what," Teague asked not understanding.

"It's what babies do when they start to grow teeth," she clarified. She opened Jack's mouth to look inside and sure enough you could see the beginnings of teeth on his upper and lower gums. Salina got one of Jack's toys that was shaped like a ring to chew on and after a while he calmed down and there were no more tears one his face.

"Wouldn't chewing on something hurt his teeth even more," Teague asked.

Salina sighed impatiently. She wondered how Teague could be one of the most fearsome pirates on the Seven Seas when he didn't even know something so trivial.

"Take Jack and go downstairs while I get dressed."

"Can't I stay up here and watch," Teague said while smirking.

Salina rolled her eyes while she walked over to their bed and picked up a pillow. Then she threw it at him, making sure not to hit Jack, and said "Go."

"Fine," Teague said as he walked out the door.

He went downstairs into the living room to see his mum and Brannigan playing cards. He already knew who was going to win. They don't call him Captain "_Ace_" Brannigan for nothing. Unfortunately for his mum, Teague, and just about everybody else who has ever played poker with the man, no one has ever caught him in the act of cheating despite several attempts. Teague rolled his eyes.

"You know you're not going to win," he said to his mum.

"Who said I'm trying to win," she replied. It was clear then that her mission was to prove Brannigan was cheating. At one of the family reunions a few years back they all made a deal that whoever could catch Brannigan in the act would win a chest full of gold. Some people might think that was a lot of money to place on a silly bet, but Brannigan won a lot more than a chest of gold through cheating in poker games ever since he knew how to play so it was worth it.

"Why would you not try to win," Brannigan asked innocently.

"You know very well why," she growled back. Then she noticed Jack chewing on his toy like the world was about to end. "What's wrong with him," she asked.

"He started teething."

"Wow, pretty soon he'll start talking," His older brother commented.

Teague looked down at his son. It only seemed like just yesterday that he met Salina and now a little more than a year later she was living with him and they have a child to take care of. Everything was happening so fast!

"Can you say 'pirate' Jack? Come on say it, pi-rate." Their mum made sure she pronounced each syllable in the word 'pirate' clearly.

Jack just stared back at her with a blank expression on his face.

She sighed impatiently. Then she looked down at the table where she was playing cards and saw that her son somehow managed to get four aces and one king.

"That's lucky," Brannigan said.

She was just about to open her mouth to yell at him when Salina walked in. "Well I don't care that you cheat," Brannigan was about to deny it when she raised her hand, "I know, I know you deny, but even _that_ isn't as bad as what Teague did the day Salina left"

Salina raised an eyebrow and turned to Teague. "What did you do when I left?"

"I don't know what they're talking about," he said desperately trying to convince Salina he did nothing wrong.

Then Valerie, who choose _this_ time to walk into the living piped up. "You don't remember, you lost Jack," she ever so helpfully said.

"YOU WHAT!"

Everybody in the room tried not to laugh as they watched Salina yell at Teague without mercy while Teague tried to explain what happened.

**I know that there isn't that much action in this chapter but fear not, things will pick up in the next one. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Teague got yelled at for three hours straight that day. After a while Brannigan had to push his daughter out of the room because of the language that Salina was using, not that it mattered because she lived with pirates and heard it all before, but Brannigan and Hazel stayed to see the fireworks.

A couple days later Salina was still a little steamed about it but for the most part let it go. Now she was walking to the baker in town to get bread and cookies. She also had to get a few other necessities as well. She didn't _want_ to go grocery shopping it's just that she _had_ to. She learned quickly in the Teague household that nobody ever bothers to go get more food when they ran out. Instead they waited until they were practically starving before forcing someone to go get food. She was surprised to hear from Teague that sometimes they even got into fights over who would go grocery shopping. Everyone was just too lazy to do it.

When Brannigan said that Salina should go shopping since that's what women were supposed to do she got really mad and refused. But then Brannnigan asked Valerie to go instead she was shocked and immediately scolded him. You couldn't send a four year old out in a pirate town alone! That's how she got stuck with the chore and probably would have to do this as long as she lived there now. Salina sighed. She knew that Brannigan wasn't serious when he said that but she couldn't help herself.

The worst part was she just got groceries three days ago! She knew that there were seven people living in the house, minus Teague's relatives who just dropped in at random times, but that wasn't enough people to eat _six bags_ of food in three days.

Salina shook her head. Where does it all go? Jack only eats baby food, Valerie doesn't eat much, and David's diet mainly consists of bread, potatoes, bananas, and occasionally dirt. Teague, Brannigan and Hazel ate a lot but not enough to go through six bags! She had to figure what was going on because money doesn't grow on trees.

She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't notice the man following her.

Earlier that day Nathaniel Hanford was working undercover working for the Royal Navy. They were very concerned about Teague having a son. The Royal Navy thought that the child would grow up to be a threat, especially if it was a son, and it either needed to be taken away or killed. Unfortunately the child was most likely with Teague. Sending men directly after his child would be dangerous because they knew that not only Teague, but his entire family was full of vicious pirates who you did not want to mess with. They decided that the easiest way to get a hold of a child would be to get it through the mother. They would kidnap her and hold her ransom. Teague would get _whore_ back in exchange for his child. They could only hope he would agree.

He was in Madagascar looking for information about her since no one knew who she was. They also had people looking in England, India, the colonies, Singapore, and the Caribbean. The Royal Navy also had someone in Japan because they heard some odd rumor that he lived there. While he was asking around he saw some women calling him over.

"I hear you're looking for Teague's woman," one woman with blue eyes and blond hair asked in a flirtatious way.

"That is correct," he replied stiffly.

"I know where you can find her."

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Salina was walking down the street when all of a sudden someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into alleyway. A hand quickly covered her mouth, muffling her scream. She used her elbow and hit him in the gut and Nathaniel doubled over in pain but before she could run away a second person came up and hit her over the head. She fell toward the floor unconscious. Luckily the other soldier in the area who was helping Nathaniel caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright," he asked Nathaniel who was slowly getting up holding his stomach.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," he muttered embarrassed that he got beat by a girl.

"Let's get her to the ship before anyone notices she's gone."

While they were on they were way toward the ship they only used alleyways and empty streets for fear of being seen. However someone did see.

A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes saw two people taking Salina toward the docks. He remembered her with Teague at a bar he went to one night. He was surprised that a woman could drink that much rum and immediately taken a liking to her. He was pretty sure that it wasn't her idea to be carried around like a sack of potatoes and decided he should do something. But before he could decide this they were already gone.

"Damn," he cursed.

Then he went to warn Teague.

Teague was playing cards in the kitchen with Brannigan. He was waiting for his brother to decide what to do when someone knocked at the front door. The two brother exchanged glances. Since they didn't go to the back door it was either someone they didn't know or someone they didn't trust. With his hand on the hilt of his sword Teague got up and opened the door. He saw some guy that he occasionally sees at taverns.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know that woman you're always with?"

Teague frowned not liking where this was going. "Yes."

"I just saw two men carrying her toward the docks."

Teague's eyes widened. "What!" He automatically began to think of all the horrible things that could happen.

"Yeah…I just thought I should let you know he stuttered uncomfortably. Then he left not sure what else he could do.

Teague first reaction is to go on the _Misty Lady _and go after Salina but he couldn't rush into it. That would probably get him _and_ Salina killed. He first needed a plan. Well no…first he needed to know who took Salina and where they were going. After only a second of thought he concluded that the Navy or East India Trading Company must have taken her. The only other people who would hate Salina enough to kidnap her were the woman from the tavern and they guy said that two _men_ took her. That only left where they took her. Of course if they caught up to them before they got very far that wouldn't matter. He would need to gather a crew and set sail as soon as possible. He was just about to walk out the door to fine one when he realized something.

"Blast it," he cursed. He forgot about Jackie. Brannigan was leaving in three days so he couldn't watch him. He defiantly couldn't bring him on the ship. That's just what the Navy probably wanted, Jackie in exchange for Salina. Like that will ever happen. Do they really expect him to be able to choose between his son and the one he loves? Wait a second…did he just say he loves Salina?

Teague quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and went to the kitchen.

"Salina's been kidnapped," he told Brannigan.

"What?"

"Two men kidnapped her and I have to go after her."

Brannigan knew that his brother's mind was already made up. "If you're going after Salina and I'm going away soon then who is going to watch Valerie, David, and Jackie?" The original plan was that Teague and Salina would watch the kids while he was away.

"Well I guess that mum will have to watch him," he tried to say lightly. As if on cue their mother came in the kitchen.

"What will I have to do?"

"Watch the kids by yourself while Brannigan and I are away." They quickly filled her in on what happened.

Valerie walked into the kitchen to see grim looks on everyone's faces.

"What's going on," she asked suspiciously.

"Aunt Salina was kidnapped so Uncle Teague is going to go after her," Brannigan filled his daughter in.

"But you're going to leave in three days, who is going to watch us?"

Teague and his brother exchanged nervous glances before Teague said, "You're grandmama."

Valerie looked in both of their faces to see if they were kidding. When she saw that they weren't she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs screaming something like "WE'RE GOING TO STARVE!"

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Salina slowly opened her eyes to see iron bars in front of her. She found that she was lying down on her side on a slightly damp floor and she sat up. Then she winced as she felt a throbbing pain on her head, but when she tried to move her hands to rub it she found that they were tied behind her back with rope. Salina looked around to find she was in a cell and cursed. When she thought that the room was rocking she wondered how hard she was hit in the head until she realized that she must be on a ship.

"But _who's_ ship," she muttered to herself.

Then she heard a squeaking noise. She looked down and much to her disgust there was a _huge_ rat under a wooden bench that was on one side of the cell wall. It had long, tangled fur and was staring at her with beady, black eyes.

"Shoo," she said.

Much to her dismay the rat stayed put. She sighed and stood up to study her surroundings further. There was one window with iron bars going through them. On occasion a wave would hit that window sending some water down into the cell and sometimes directly on her head. That explains why the floor is so wet. She walked over to the iron bars and looked out. There was another cell right across from hers. It was empty and in no better shape than Salina's cell. The bars were rusty and it didn't have any windows.

"Although that last parts probably a good thing," she said under her breath as another wave came through the window dumping water on her. Then she heard voices and footsteps that sounded like they were going down stairs. Soon three men were standing in front of her cell. Two of them just looked like soldiers in standard uniform. The third one however had on a very regal looking uniform which consisted of various medals on his jacket and a majestic looking hat over a white wig.

"Where am I and who and are you" she asked.

"You are on the _Duchess_, a Royal Navy ship, and I am Admiral George Clestein" the regal looking man said.

"I assume you're the one who commanded those men to bring me here," Salina asked trying the mature way first before completely losing it and yelling her head off at the man.

"That would be correct," he said with his hands clasped behind his back.

Salina raised her eyebrow. He didn't give her much information. "…why?" she finally asked.

"For suspicion of being associated with a certain pirate."

"_Suspicion_," she asked throwing maturity out the window, "You kidnap me, tie my hands up, and throw me in a cell because you _think_ that I'm associated with pirates!"

"We have many reliable accounts of you being…_involved_ with a pirate."

Salina rolled her eyes. The only people she could think of who would rat her out were most defiantly _not_ reliable in any way. "And do you have any proof?"

"Miss Sparrow have you ever heard of a pirate who goes by Captain Teague?"

"Well of course, he's the most wanted pirate on The Seven Seas is he not? I would be surprised of someone _didn't_ know who he was," she said.

"Let me put this a different way," he said through clenched teeth, "Do you know Teague personally?"

"You want me to be honest," she asked in a low voice. Then she leaned forward toward the bars like she was telling a huge secret and for a second the Admiral actually thought that he was going to get some useful information. Then she whispered, "To my knowledge we've never even been on the same _continent_."

"Then how come you were found in a pirate town?" he asked. The Royal Navy knew that a lot of pirate lived in that town. Unfortunately they never had any proof that they were guilty of any crimes. The _citizens_ who lived there probably work very hard to look normal when any law enforcement comes to town.

"Pirate town? I've never once seen a pirate anywhere near there, but if I do I'll be sure to let you know," she said with a small smile on her lips.

The Admiral snarled and marched away from the cell and up the stairs.

"When you decide to admit that you're guilty tell one of the guards to find me," he called over his shoulder.

She smirked. All she had to do was give the word and the Admiral would come running? There has _got_ to be a way to use that to her advantage. Salina glanced at the two guards that were posted on either side of her cell. They just stood there facing forward like statues.

Salina sighed and sat down on the bench making sure to sit as far away from the rat as possible. It was creepy how it just sat there staring at her but after a while she just got used to it. Half an hour later someone came in and gave her a plate of food. Well more like he quickly opened the cell door and practically threw the food in. He almost lost a hand, he shut it so fast! She rolled her eyes. What was he afraid she was going to do? It's not like she had any weapons and she wasn't that strong.

Then another question popped into her mind. How did they expect her to eat the food, if you could even call that _mush_ food, with her hands tied behind her back? Her eyes widened when she heard the squeaking noise again. Salina looked down to see the rat scurry out from under the bench and start to nimble on the 'food.' She hoped Teague would find her before she starved to death.

Then a thought hit her. What if Teague didn't know she was kidnapped? What if he just thought she ran out on him and Jackie? In her panic she almost asked the guards placed outside the cell if they left any kind of ransom note, but then she realized that was stupid. Asking it they placed a ransom note would be practically admitting that she knew Teague.

After a while the rat was done eating her food and scurried back under the bench and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She always thought that Royal Navy ships were _supposed_ to be neat and organized. Apparently they kept everything shipshape except the cells.

"At least someone will be well fed tonight," she said to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" a guard shouted at her.

"The rat," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, keep it down!"

Salina furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief at the guard. This was going to be a _long_ voyage.

Then she realized that she had no idea where they were going. She stood up and looked out the window. Judging by the position of the sun Salina came to the conclusion that they were heading in a north easterly direction, probably toward England. She inwardly groaned. Teague better come soon.

Four days after Salina was kidnapped Teague was on the _Misty Lady_ steering the ship. He had no trouble finding a crew. The men who met Salina were eager to help get her back. The people who didn't know her or her relationship with Teague were suspicious about why he wanted this one woman back when there were hundreds of other woman who would be with him. Teague explained that this woman knew secrets that couldn't get into the Royal Navy's hands and that answer seemed to be acceptable for them.

Teague asked around the docks and found out that a lot of people saw a Royal Navy ship called the _Duchess_ heading in a north easterly direction. He was trying to think of a plan that would rescue Salina without causing a major battle but everything he could think of would require Salina knowing the plan and he had no way of communicating with her. Eventually he decided to just figure it out later and concentrate on catching up to the ship first.

He hoped that Jackie, Valerie, and David would be okay. Teague wasn't so sure he could trust his mum with keeping a plant alive, none the less three young children.

"Grandmama I'm hungry!"

"Well go get something to eat!" Hazel snapped at her granddaughter.

"We don't have any food! If we did I wouldn't be telling you I'm hungry now would I?" Valerie snapped back. Since Salina was kidnapped while she was shopping for more the household was still out of food.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

The four year old sighed. "Can you at least give me money to go get food myself."

"Do you think I'm made of money?"

"You have like six chests of gold in your room," she cried indignantly.

Grandmama narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"Lucky guess," she said quickly. When Hazel just took a sip of rum from a bottle she was holding and didn't say anything Valerie scowled. It was obvious she was too cheap to even feed her grandchildren.

"Fine, I'll get food myself," she said angrily.

Valerie went up to Brannigan's room. She reached under the bed and pulled out a small sack. In it were a bunch of gold coins. She only took a few figuring that she really only needed to buy food for herself. The only thing Jack eats is baby food since he's still too young to have solid food. Even if they don't have solid food in the house they still have tons of baby food. Her brother could just live on bananas for a while and she didn't have to _buy_ those. There were a couple of banana trees growing around that she could climb up. And if they run out of bananas David can always just eat dirt again. Valerie was about to leave her dad's room when she stopped. It wasn't really safe for her to go out to town alone. She walked across the room and picked up one of her dad's steel swords and headed out to town.

After an hour she got bread, some fruit, and candy. She was heading back to her house when three teenage boys jumped out in front of her.

"What's a _little girl_ like you doing out here alone?" one of them asked acting all superior.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied smoothly. His other two friends laughed at him.

He scowled but when he reached forward, Valerie wasn't sure if it was to grab her or her food; she took her dad's sword and swiped the top of his pants. It cut his belt and his pants fell down showing his brightly colored underwear.

While his friends were busy laughing at him again and he was occupied pulling his pants up and trying to not turn red with embarrassment, Valerie quickly ran away. When she finally reached her house she sighed in relief. No wonder Aunt Salina didn't want her to go shopping alone. What if they hadn't been a bunch of unruly teenagers, but grown men? She shuddered as she thought about what could have happened. Valerie couldn't wait until she was older and one of the best pirates on The Seven Seas. Then _no one_ would ever dare threaten her again.

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Admiral George Clestein stood at the stern of the ship with a frown on his face. Just as he predicted sometime around noon the _Misty Lady_ was spotted following them. This is what he expected. What he did not expect was that as soon as they were spotted that no good, cowardly Captain Teague turned around and started to head back. Did he not want to get his _prostitute _back? As he pondered these thoughts the first mate ran up to him and did a quick salute.

"Shall we prepare to pursue them Admiral?"

"Yes, do not let them get away," he said the last part in a low tone. Once the _Duchess_ was making full speed toward the _Misty Lady_ George went below decks to check up on the prisoner.

"I thought you should know that we caught sight of the Misty Lady and are now in pursuit," he said cleverly.

"…the _Misty Lady_…is that Teague's ship because I'm not sure," Salina replied, not falling for his trap.

_Damn_, he thought. "Yes it is, and she is currently in the process of running away."

Just for a brief second Salina couldn't help but smile a little, she knew what Teague was up to. Unfortunately George saw it.

"Why are you smiling? Apparently you're not worth that much to Teague as he isn't even putting up a fight," he said. I he couldn't get her to confess he could at least insult her.

"Look George, may I call you George, I don't know _how_ I can say this any clearer. I. Don't. Know. Teague!"

The admiral just narrowed his eyes at her and then finally left. Then Salina got to work. She knew that Teague would be counting on her to escape to the Misty Lady so she got to work. First she had to get the rope off of her hands. She looked around for anything that she could use but failed. Then she heard a squeak and that gave her an ingenious idea.

Earlier that day they put some more 'food' for her to eat in her cell and the rat, who she named Whiskers, didn't eat all of it as usually. _Which reminds me, I'm so hungry_, she thought.

Salina was sitting behind the plate as she dipped the rope in the mush, trying not to get any of it on her hands. She did not need Whiskers biting her and giving her rabies. After she was done she sat very still and soon enough Whiskers came and started to chew the rope while trying to eat the 'food.' As he did this Salina prayer that the mush wasn't anywhere near her hands. After five minutes the rat was done and scurried back under the bench to wait for its next meal. Salina could feel that the rope was weakened and she pulled her hands in opposite directions. The ropes broke with ease.

Now how was she going to get out of the cell? There were still two guards outside the door and one of them had the keys dangling from his belt. It would be so easy just to reach through the bars and just grab them. But first she would need a distraction…just then another wave came through the window and soaked her…_again_. As she wrung her hair out she spotted something on the floor. A seashell! Hopefully thing would go this smoothly when she got to the deck. Salina picked up the pinkish seashell and threw it between the bars. It landed with a shattering sound as it broke against the wall inside the cell opposite to hers.

"What was that," she asked playing her part. Before the guards rushed over to look inside the other cell she quickly reached out and grabbed the keys. Then she silently opened her cell and picked up a chair. Once the guards turned around they each received a hit to the face from the chair. They fell to the floor unconscious. Salina dragged them back to the cell that she used to be in, gagged their mouths with the rope that had previously been around her wrists, and locked them in.

Then Salina walked over to the stairs. Near the stairs there was a window where she could watch and wait for the _Misty Lady_ to come close enough. Then she would go up on deck and swing over there.

"Captain, we've gained sight of her," a pirate at the crow's nest exclaimed.

Teague picked up his spyglass and pointed it north. Sure enough you could make out the white sails of the _Duchess_ just on the horizon. He ordered the crew to head toward it and then once they have been spotted to turn around and let them do the chasing. At first everyone looked at him like he was crazy, which was what everyone thought he was, but then he explained. If a pirate ship was _purposefully_ following a Navy ship that would just mean that they wanted something…or _someone_. If they figured out that they were going after Salina they could use that to their advantage.

Teague went into his cabin to get his effects. He put and extra sword on his belt and got his hat. Of course he had to look presentable when he 'visited' the other ship. Teague had spent enough time with Salina to know that she would be thinking of an escape during her entire time as a prisoner. He hoped that while he distracted the captain of the ship she would somehow manage to escape imprisonment and somehow make it to the _Misty Lady_ without being discovered. Then he could just say that he had no idea what they were talking about and be on his merry way, and if Salina is discovered or just can't escape they'd have to fight. Of course there would more than likely be a fight no matter what. Even if he denies knowing about Salina the Royal Navy wouldn't just let the Most Wanted Pirate on the Seven Seas get away without a fight, so he told his second mate to disable the rudder of the other ship while he was over there. No matter what happened the Navy wouldn't be able to pursue them.

After two hours the _Duchess_ finally catches up with the _Misty Lady_.

"Permission to come aboard," Teague called over mockingly. Then without waiting for an answer he swings over and lands perfectly on the deck. The crew aboard the duchess were giving him suspicious looks and their hands were on the hilt of their swords for if he should try anything.

"Captain Teague,"

Teague turned around to see Admiral Clestein. "Shall we discuss…_important_ matters in the Captain's Quarters," he asked politely. When he said 'important matters' he meant Salina. Teague shrugged in response and headed into the cabin as if he owned it.

**Yeah, I know that's short but I am not in a writing mood because I have to start school again tomorrow. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Teague and the Admiral walked into the cabin. While Teague was looking around the room and occasionally picking up a knick knack to examine it, and put it in his pocket, the Admiral immediately sat at his desk.

"Do you know why I wish to speak with you?"

"Because I'm _such_ good company," Teague said.

"No, it's because the Royal Navy has heard rumors,"

"Do you believe in _all_ the gossip you hear?"

George Clestein tried to hide his anger. "Only when it involves the safety of the good citizens of England."

"Yeah, and your employers," Teague muttered under his breath. "So tell me, what are these rumors," he asked dismissively while admiring a map of the known world.

"To put it simply, that you have a child," he said.

"To put it _simply_," Teague repeated. "How can you say that in a _complicated_ way?" He was purposefully not bringing up the child part. He wanted to give Salina as much time as possible to escape.

"_Do_ you have a child Teague?"

"Whatever I say you'll think I'm lying so why should I say anything in the first place?"

"Maybe because we have your...how do you pirates put it? Wench?" The admiral hoped to make Teague mad and get him to show an emotion other than disinterest.

This did make Teague mad but he didn't show it. He learned from growing up with pirates to hide your emotions or play them to your advantage. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about and I feel bad for the woman who you kidnapped for no reason. It's funny though because kidnapping is something that pirates do. In your own way you're kind of pirates now."

Admiral Clestein's face flushed red with rage. He was just about to lose his self-control. "It's not kidnapping if you have reason to believe that the accused has committed crimes against the Crown."

"What exactly are these crimes? You have her in the brig based on the rumors you've heard about her having my child. If she is indeed a 'wench' as you so carefully put it then there could be a lot of fathers out there. You're evidence isn't exactly sound."

This was just enough to push Admiral George Clestein over the edge. He stood up abruptly and pulled out his pistol. "Well the Royal Navy has more than enough evidence against you. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now."

Teague was expecting something like this so he wasn't surprised. "Because I still have a legacy somewhere out there and I'm the only one who knows where he is," Teague lied. "And trust me even now he gets into trouble, chances are he'll be a better pirate than me," he said thinking back to when Jackie got out of his crib and _he_ got in trouble.

Even though the Admiral was still extremely mad he did hear what Teague said and Teague said '_he_.' _So he has a son_, George thought. He put that bit of information somewhere in his mind where he could use it to his advantage later. "I thought you said that you had no idea what I was talking about," he said through clenched teeth.

"Pirate."

Then Teague swiftly pulled out his sword and cut the Admiral's hand, the one holding the pistol. He hissed in pain and dropped the pistol. Teague kicked the pistol away while the Admiral pulled out his own sword.

They started to slowly circle each other. The Admiral was waiting for Teague to make the first move. Teague was slowly heading toward the exit. Once he got there he quickly ran out.

At first the Admiral was too shocked at Teague's hasty retreat to move but he soon got over it and ran out as well muttering "Cowardly pirate," under his breath.

When Teague got out on deck he called over to the _Misty Lady_ "All hands over here!" Most of the crew started to swing over and land on the deck with grace. It wasn't long before a fight broke out and swords clashed between the Royal Navy and Teague's crew. Meanwhile the Admiral finally found Teague within the crew and ran toward him.

When Captain Teague saw Admiral Clestein running toward him he saw one of his men push an enemy into the water behind the Admiral. That gave him idea. Teague scurried up the steps to where the helm was. The Admiral's mouth dropped open for a second. He was running _again_? _How did this man ever become such a famous pirate when he always retreats_, the admiral thought.

When they were both near the helm the Admiral opened his mouth to speak but Teague cut him off. "Did you call for reinforcements because there is another ship coming," he said while looking out to sea. When Admiral Clestein looked in the same direction Teague took the wheel and spun it. The boom swung around and knocked the Admiral in the gut and he was hanging over the sea.

"Lucky that worked," Teague said.

Salina was standing by the window when she saw the crew from the _Misty Lady_ swing over to the _Duchess_. Her immediate reaction was to spring up the stairs to join the fight but when she was half way up the stairs she stopped in her tracks. She didn't have a weapon of any kind. Salina sighed impatiently. She really wanted to help the crew but without a sword she was useless. The best thing to do would be to sneak over to the _Misty Lady _and try not to get in the way. She got to the top of the steps and slowly opened the door and peered out. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice her so she made a dash for some barrels that were near the door and ducked behind them.

There were some people fighting nearby and they stood in between her and the _Misty Lady_. As she waited for them to move she saw Teague's first mate, Mr. Stroff, fighting against someone in the Royal Navy and he was losing. Salina thought quickly and pushed one of the barrels over and water spilled out right in front of the guy who was about to run Mr. Stroff through. He slipped and went crashing onto the deck. Mr. Stroff held his sword to the Royal Navy man's neck while Salina went out from behind the barrels and took his sword.

"Thanks mate," Mr. Stroff said.

Fifteen minutes later the battle was coming to an end and Salina was holding up in the fight. She had a few cut on her arm and face but otherwise she was okay. She had knocked one person into the ocean and was currently fighting a second person. While she was doing this she glanced toward the back of the ship over the railing and saw that a pirate was assigned to disable the rudder and he was currently done and swimming toward the _Misty Lady_.

Teague must have seen this to because he yelled "Back to the ship!" As everyone swung back over she looked at Teague. He was holding off the first mate of the _Duchess_. What he didn't see was that Admiral Clestein managed to get off of the boom and back onto the ship. He was red with rage and reached for his holster. Salina gasped and knocked the man she was fighting over the rail. Then she raced toward Teague. The Admiral realized that he didn't have his pistol and reached for his sword. Just as he was about to run Teague through with his sword Salina made it up the steps and behind George Clestein. She thrust the sword through his back.

When she pulled it back out it was red with blood. The Admiral was standing and for a second Salina wondered if he could still be alive, but then he fell forward and crashed onto the deck with a sickening thud.

Teague disarmed the first mate and then he heard a thud. He turned around to see the former Admiral on the floor almost right behind him and Salina holding a bloodied sword.

"I had to kill him," she said shakily.

"I'm glad you did. Come on let's get back to the ship,"

Salina could only nod.

A week later they were heading back to Madagascar and Salina had barely spoken a word. Teague was very worried about her. He wondered that if killing a man was too much for her to handle. It was almost night time and the sun was fading on the horizon. He found Salina staring out at it.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I've been better."

After a few awkward moments Teague said "It's never easy when you kill someone. It shouldn't be easy either. You have to spend the rest of your life knowing that you ended another human beings life."

"Are you saying that I'll never get over it?"

"You don't just get over something like that, it's too complicated, but you can't let this take over your life. By ending his life you saved mine,"

Salina sighed. She decided to turn this conversation in a different direction. "Why did you go after me?"

Teague blinked. Before he even thought about what he was going to say next he said "Because I love you."

Salina's eyes widened and looked at Teague, who looked as shocked at what he just said as she did. "You love me," she asked.

Teague opened his mouth but he couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't have to though because then Salina kissed him. As the sun disappeared beneath the sea Salina said "I love you too."

**So what do you guys think? I was going to have Jackie and Valerie in this chapter but I thought that it would be better to stop at the 'I love you too' part. I **_**promise**_** that baby Jackie will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

"When are we going to get there," Salina asked.

"For the third time, in the afternoon," Teague replied tiredly. Salina was like this since she woke up. She was so excited to get back home she was practically jumping up and down.

"Isn't there any way we can get there faster," she asked childishly.

"No. Why don't you just relax, we'll get there when we get there," Teague said.

Salina sighed. "I just want to get there as soon as possible. I keep imagining what your mother has been doing, or worse what she _hasn't_ been doing."

Valerie woke up to crying and she groaned. She rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She was starting to have a new respect for his dad. Now Valerie knew what it was like to take care of two kids alone.

As soon as this thought entered her mind she did her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to leak out already. This always happened when she thought of her mother. She had died when she gave birth to David. Valerie barely remembered her mother at all. Her dad loved her mother very much. When she got pregnant Brannigan offered to marry her if that would help. He didn't even cheat when he played poker with her.

Once she realized that there were in fact some tears running down her face she scowled and quickly wiped them off. Then she went to Jack's room. He had been crying more than usual the last few days.

"He must have finally realized that his parents are gone," she mused out loud.

Valerie picked her cousin up and did her best to carry him downstairs. In the living room she had set up a play pen using pillows as walls. She set Jack down and he immediately went over to his stuffed monkey that was still in the play pen from the previous day. Jack started to chew the bear's head while Valerie went back upstairs to get her brother.

Unlike Jack, David never cried when he got up. Instead he would just stand up in his crib and wait for someone to get him. No one really knew when David got up. _Every time_ someone would go in there he was already up.

When Valerie walked in sure enough he was awake. He lifted up his arms and said "Up, up!"

Valerie took David and put him in the play pen. Now it was time to get them breakfast. She fed Jack his baby food and then moved on to David's breakfast.

"What do you want to eat David? Bread or bananas?"

David laughed when she said the word 'bananas.'

"What? Are bananas funny," Valerie asked even though she already knew the answer. David just laughed again. "Okay bananas it is." As she walked toward the kitchen she could hear David laughing.

When she walked in she saw her grandmother sitting at the table sharpening one of her many daggers that she had hidden on her person."Grandmama do you know where the bananas are," she asked even though she wasn't expecting an answer.

"There in the cupboard," she muttered not looking up from her weapon of choice.

Valerie's eyebrows shot up. _This must be one of her good days_, she thought. When she opened the cupboard she found two bananas. _If David eats one banana and I have bread there will be one left for my lemur_, she thought excitedly. After she gave David his banana Valerie walked out the backdoor with the extra banana.

Once she reached the edge of their backyard she started to peel the banana and break off a chunk of it. Then she held it up to a tree. Soon a small lemur hopped out from the tree and onto Valerie's shoulders. She laughed when the lemur took the chunk of fruit from her hands and started to nibble on it.

One day she was outside eating an orange when a lemur just jumped out of a tree and snatched the orange right out of her hands. She soon became friends with the bold animal.

Valerie was broken out of her reverie when she heard someone call her name. It sounded like Uncle Teague! She raced back toward the house forgetting to give her 'friend' the rest of the banana. This did not rest well with the lemur since it was still hungry and it chased Valerie toward the house.

Once the _Misty Lady_ reached port they let off the crew and went to the Cove. After they docked the ship there Salina practically dragged Teague back to their house.

When they got there Salina found Jack in the living room and immediately went and picked him up. When Jackie saw his parents he squealed with delight.

"Hi Jackie," Salina said. Jack replied by babbling non-sensible gibberish.

After Teague said hi to his son he looked around for his niece. "Mum, where's Valerie?"

"I think she went outside," she said still focused on her daggers.

Teague opened the backdoor and called out "Valerie!"

Soon she came running through the door and hugged Teague like the world was going to end. While the door was open the lemur ran inside, but no one noticed.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here, I've had to do _all_ of the work while you were away!" she said almost in tears thinking of it all.

Salina's mouth dropped and she put down Jackie. Then she rounded on Hazel.

"What exactly did you do while we were away?"

"Nothing," Valerie said. When she saw her grandmama glare at her she hid behind Teague.

"Are such a witch you can't even take care of you own grandchildren," Salina screeched.

Valerie raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was hiding behind the wrong person…

"It's not my fault you went out and got kidnapped!"

Before Salina could reply or Teague could intervene the lemur jumped up onto the kitchen table. It jumped on Valerie's shoulders again and took the rest of the banana that was still in her hand. When the lemur looked up to see all of the shocked faces of everyone in the room it became afraid and scurried down the hall. After standing there in shock Valerie also ran down the hall screaming "Come back!"

"What in Davy Jones locker was that," Teague asked.

"It looked like a lemur," his mum said forgetting her fight with Salina.

_So that's where all the food has been going_, Salina thought.

A week later Brannigan finally came back from his trip. He brought back two chests full of gold and jewels. As soon as he walked through the backdoor Valerie came running at him and tackled him with a hug. When he went to see David, who was in his room playing, he squealed "DAH DEE," and hugged him as well.

When he went to put his treasure in his room he was rewarded by finding a lemur on his bed. Before he could even utter a word his daughter came in and said "Sorry, he still doesn't know his way around the house yet."

"…_Why_ is a lemur living inside the house," he asked cautiously.

She put her hands on her hips. "You try telling a lemur to leave when it doesn't want to, _especially_ that one!"

"…Umm, does it have a name," he said still not exactly sure why there was a lemur inside their house and more importantly on his bed. He'd have to ask Teague about that later…

"Uhh, no…I'll think about it," Valerie said. She realized that her lemur would need a proper name.

As the day passed Valerie still couldn't think of a name. Her grandmother said that she was being too picky but she didn't care. Salina spent most of her time with Jack trying to teach him how to walk.

"Come on Jackie, come here," she said. Teague and Salina were in their room with Jack. While Teague was sitting in a chair playing guitar, Salina was on the floor trying to get her son to walk toward her.

Jack took a few small steps and then fell down. After a few more attempts at walking he got hungry and started to cry. When Salina went out of the room to get his food he saw a bottle that was sitting on a small table next to his dad. There was a candle right behind it so it appeared to glitter in the light.

He wanted to get a closer look so he got up unsteadily and slowly started to move across the floor and toward the table.

When Teague looked up he saw his son walking toward him.

"Salina is going to be _so_ mad that she's missing this," he said.

Once Jackie got near his dad, he abruptly turned and went to the table. Then he reached up and tried to get the bottle. When Teague saw this he started to laugh uncontrollably: something that doesn't happen very often.

When Salina came back and saw Teague laughing and Jack reaching for a bottle of rum she gasped and ran over to pick her son up.

"Before you yell at me he walked over here," Teague said not wanting Salina to be mad at him.

"He walked," she asked in an excited voice forgetting he walked over to get near the rum. "I can't believe I missed it!"

**Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

Teague, Salina, and Brannigan had been playing cards for three hours at the kitchen table. Jack was sleeping on Salina's lap and David was on Brannigan's lap. He kept reaching for the cards and saying "I wanna pay!"

Salina folded and Teague raised. She looked over at Teague's cards and her eyes widened. He had a royal flush! When it was time to lie down their cards Brannigan had only had three aces.

"I WON," Teague shouted. "I won and you lost!" That caused Jackie to wake up and start crying.

Brannigan was not a good loser so he decided to make his brother's victory short-lived. "Teague what day is it?"

Teague looked at him curiously. "July fifth."

"And when exactly is my nephew's birthday?"

Salina and Teague almost had a heart attack when they realized their only son's first birthday was in four days and they forgot all about it.

"Don't worry, when I was away on my trip I told the family to come over on July ninth to celebrate Jackie's birthday so you're welcome," Brannigan said.

Salina gasped and put Jack down of the floor. "Teague, we still have to get him presents," she whispered even though Jack couldn't understand what they were saying anyway.

Teague watched as Jack walked straight into a wall because his hair was over his eyes. "Or a haircut," he said dryly.

"No," she screeched in a motherly voice. Teague told Salina that they should cut his hair so it wasn't in his eyes but every time they were about to do it she would change her mind. She kept saying that that's the hair he was born and other things that Teague didn't really listen to.

Just then Valerie ran into the kitchen with her lemur on her shoulders yelling "I picked a name!"

"What is it," Brannigan asked.

"David!"

"You named him after your brother," her father asked.

"Yeah, because he reminds me of David."

Teague laughed and then said to Salina, "Let's go into town, we can get presents there."

They went into town and got their son a couple presents. This time Salina let Teague get marbles for Jackie even though she was sure that he still wouldn't know how to play with them. "Just watch him when he's playing with them," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said dismissively.

"Do we have enough food for everybody," Salina asked.

"Yeah, but we need more rum," Teague said.

Salina gave him a withered look. "We have an entire cellar filled with rum!"

"We could _always_ use more rum luv."

When Jack's birthday finally arrived all of Teague's family had arrived. The house was filled with people. Since there wasn't enough room people had to share. In one instance there was five people trying to stay in one room. One person was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Teague had a big family because he had seven brother and sisters. Then most of his brother and sisters had kids. Jack's cousins ranged in the ages between one and twelve. Of course family friends came too. Mister Gibbs couldn't go because he busy in the Navy.

Mostly everyone was outside where because the house was just too small. Jack's second auntie 'Quick Draw' McFleming was fighting with his grandmama and the kids started to beat up their Uncle Brannigan with Valerie leading them. He wasn't fighting back though; after all they were just kids.

"Why are the kids beating up Brannigan," Salina asked while holding Jackie. She was talking to Teague's sister, April, who was the youngest of her seven siblings. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a loose white shirt with a long brown skirt.

"Well when I was a kid everyone beat up Brannigan just because he was the oldest," she shrugged.

"Oh, well how come McFleming and Hazel are always fighting," Salina asked as McFleming threw an empty tankard at Hazel and then Hazel pulled out one of her daggers.

"They never get along, not since the Christmas party twelve years ago."

Salina was just about to say something when loud shouts came from inside. They looked through the door, which was held open with a stick, to see Teague Michael, and three other people who Salina didn't know play poker. Apparently Michael won big because the other guys were shouting things like "What?" and "Come on!"

Teague got up from his place at the table and went over to Salina. "So how are you holding up?"

"Your sisters are really nice but McFleming scares me," Salina said.

"She scares everyone."

**I know it's boring but the next chapter will pick things up. If you guys have any ideas for presents and names for Teague's brother and Teague's three sisters that would be great! Any other ideas for the party are also welcome. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

An hour later mostly everyone was outside talking, gambling, or fighting. A few tables were set up in the backyard where everyone would eat dinner. They couldn't all eat inside because there was no way that they would all fit.

Salina had just met the rest of Teague's sisters, Dawn, Marie, and Mary, and they were now in the kitchen making dinner. There were other woman at the party but they were the only ones who agreed to make dinner. They were making spaghetti, chicken, salad, rice, meat pies, and stew. What they cooked for dinner pretty much depending on what their family brought back on their ships from various places in the world and how they could combine them together. They already had bread, various fruits, and most importantly a cake.

While they were cooking the sisters explained to Salina that Brannigan was born first, then Dawn, Mary, Marie, Teague, Jimmy, Michael, and finally April. There was no way she was ever going to remember all that.

Sometime while they were working on the dinner everyone was busy with one thing or another and the stew needed to be taken off of the stove.

Dawn saw their brother enter the kitchen to get more money and she said, "Jimmy, could you cut up those carrots and put them into the stew for us please?"

Jim snorted and said, "Yeah right," but when he turned around to face the women Dawn had her pistol pointed at him and she said, "What I meant to say cut up the carrots and put them in the stew or I'll shoot you."

He nodded quickly and got to work. When he saw Valerie come in he waved her to come over.

"You want to do something really fun," he asked his niece.

"Like what?"

"Well all you have to do is cut up these _yummy_ carrots and toss them into that _big_ pot, sounds like fun right," he tempted desperately.

Valerie just crossed her arms and said, "Yeah right, you just want _me_ to do _your_ work." Then she left her uncle without another word.

When dinner was finally ready they brought the food outside and everyone sat down. They immediately began to grab at everything and occasionally pushing people away to get the food they wanted. Salina watched everyone for a moment before quickly copying their actions. It wasn't long before Jimmy said some comment that he shouldn't have about woman and was rewarded by Marie taking a handful of rice and crumbling it over his head.

He scowled and took a handful of spaghetti and threw it at her. Unfortunately for him he grabbed to big of a handful and not only did it hit Marie, it hit Brannigan, Salina, Dawn, and worst of all; his mum!

Valerie yelled, "Food fight," when her grandmother peeled the strands of spaghetti from of her hair and threw it right back at her son. Salina threw food at Teague when she saw him laughing at her and then Teague picked up a slice of meat pie and pushed it into her face. Valerie threw food at her dad because after all; how many times does a girl get to throw stuff at her dad without being punished? McFleming threw food at Hazel who threw food right back and all of the kids (and some of the adults) were just enjoying the food fight and throwing it at anyone they saw. David, who apparently was going through a monkey-see, monkey-do phase was dumping spaghetti on _his own_ head.

Jack just stared at his family with a confused look on his face.

Once there was no more food because it was either eaten, on the ground, or someone was wearing it they either just brushed it off, not caring about stains, or went inside the house to change. Salina and Teague were in their room with Jackie. While Salina was washing Jack's face with a cloth Teague was changing his shirt.

"Does this happen at every party," Salina asked while picking bread crumbs out of her son's long hair.

"Occasionally," Teague said.

Salina put Jackie on his feet and said, "Go walk to daddy." Jack slowly toddled over to Teague who he recognized just recently as daddy. Teague picked him up while Salina looked for another shirt inside a chest.

"Your shirt isn't that dirty," he remarked.

"Yeah but thanks to you it smells like meat pies," she said dryly.

When they both came down the stairs with Teague holding Jack they saw Valerie and some other kids were holding a dagger that they probably stole while someone wasn't looking and were currently chasing Dawn's son, Charlie, around the house. It was their own version of pin the tail on the donkey, except instead of a donkey they were trying to pin the tail on Charlie. Luckily Charlie was the oldest out of all the kids there and was able to stay ahead of them.

While Teague, Salina, and Jack went outside Brannigan was in the kitchen. Everyone voted him as the guy to wash the dishes. All of his younger siblings ganged up on him while they were voting. They just couldn't resist the chance to force their older brother to do chores. David was on the counter so his father could watch him. Unfortunately his father placed him near the cake. David crawled to the other end of the counter where the chocolate cake was and grabbed a small piece of it.

"Yum!"

Brannigan turned around to see David chewing on the cake with chocolate smeared all over his mouth.

"Bugger," Brannigan said as he picked up his son and placed him away from the cake. He cleaned his face and then quickly tried to hide the dent in the cake by putting a bottle of rum in front of it.

When Brannigan and David left the kitchen Hazel walked in. She saw the bottle of rum sitting on the counter and grabbed it for herself. She saw that someone ate a piece of the cake and she decided, being the pirate she was, to do the same. The birthday boy's grandma stole a piece of the cake for herself and hid the now larger missing piece of the cake behind a stack of plates.

Throughout the next hour random people came in and saw the stack of plates next to the cake. When they moved it they saw the dent and took a piece of the cake for themselves. Soon there was only one small piece of chocolate cake left sitting on the plate that once held an entire cake. So when it was _time _to eat the cake there wasn't any left. It seemed that only Salina and April were the only ones who didn't sneak a piece because everyone else didn't look surprised, even Teague.

"Where did the cake go," Salina asked still shocked.

Everyone either looked away or lied and said they had no idea. Then David, the lemur, jumped off of Valerie's shoulder and snatched the small piece of cake left off of the platter and it went into his mouth. Then he scurried away.

Since they couldn't eat cake they went right to the presents. Jack couldn't open the presents himself because he didn't understand what was going on so Teague just opened the presents for him. Everyone tried to fit into the living room but since there was so many people some people had to sit in the kitchen. Hazel got her grandson a dagger, Michael got him sword, and Mary got him a compass. Mostly everyone got him something to use on a ship or some type of weapon. The only people who didn't were Jack's parents, Brannigan and Jimmy.

His parents got him toys, a book that would help him learn to read when he's older, and Teague said he got Jackie something else that he would give to him later. Brannigan got him a few toys and a map although it was colorful, simple to read, and easy to understand because it just had the names of the oceans, continents, the countries, There were no lines of latitude or longitude on it.

Jimmy's present was the last one and it was disturbing. When Teague unwrapped the paper there was a box. When he opened the box there was a dead chicken inside. It smelled really bad and it even grossed Hazel out.

After Teague threw the box that was carrying the dead chicken outside and went back into the living room he asked his brother, "Why did you get a one year old a dead chicken?"

"Well it was alive when I put it on the ship," Jimmy said defensively.

"Okay, why did you get Jack a _live_ chicken," Salina asked.

"Chickens lay eggs."

Everyone kept staring.

"Kids love eggs!"

"…"

Now that there was no more presents to unwrap people either said they would stay the night or leave right away. When everyone said their goodbyes Teague, Salina, and a very tired Jack went up to their room.

As soon as they got there Teague reached under the bed and pulled out a present wrapped in red paper.

"I don't remember wrapping that present," Salina said as she put Jack down on the floor so she could grab his pajamas.

"That's because I didn't show you."

Teague brought the present over to Jackie who was sitting on the rug that was on the floor and helped him open it.

Inside was a red bandana.

He tied it to Jack's head but it was much too big. It covered his eyes and the top of his head and went all the way down to his legs.

"You'll grow in to it eventually."

**Jackie didn't even get a piece of his **_**own**_** cake… **


	28. Chapter 28

"I think we should go see my parents."

Teague looked up at Salina from playing his guitar. "Didn't you see them a while ago?"

"Yes but Jackie hasn't seen his own grandparents and you haven't met them either," Salina said. A long time ago she promised her parents she'd visit with her 'husband' and baby a few days after the baby was born and here she was a year later and that still hasn't happened.

Salina was sitting on the floor with Jack and in front of them was the big map Brannigan got Jack for his birthday. She was teaching him the oceans and continents even though he didn't understand her.

"The East India Trading Company still might be looking for us," Teague warned gravely.

"It's been over a year since they got close to us, don't you think they would have given up by now?"

"They're not ones to forget unfinished business."

"We could disguise ourselves," she suggested. "Not only that we have to explain why we didn't come see my parents sooner…let's say there was bad weather and we couldn't go."

"For a year," Teague asked skeptically.

"You make something up them," Salina snapped.

"…Well I guess the truth is out of the question," Teague said.

"It's not like I want to lie to them but they would die from worrying if they knew the truth," she explained sadly.

"Hmm, my mom could care less," he joked.

"So can we go," she asked pleadingly.

Teague sighed heavily. "Fine."

She smiled and went back to teaching Jack. "This is the Atlantic Ocean Jackie," she said while pointing to the Atlantic Ocean.

Jackie touched where his mother was pointing and said, "Bluga."

Then Salina pointed to the Caribbean. "This is the Caribbean Sea."

Jack put his hand over the Caribbean and said, "Sea."

Salina's mouth dropped and Teague stopped playing his guitar and smiled.

"He said his first word," Salina screamed after a shocked second.

Jack just stared blankly back and forth between his dad and mom. He had no idea what was going on.

"Teague got up from the chair he was sitting in and picked Jackie up. "Come on Jackie say it again, say sea."

"Sea," Jackie said in a tone that sounded like he was asking a question.

"Aww, he's so cute, I can't believe he's finally started talking," Salina exclaimed.

Jack laughed and clapped his hands. Even though he didn't understand what people say he could recognize praise as a good thing.

Teague was very happy that his son's first word was 'sea.' "Let's go show everybody," Teague said.

They went downstairs with Jack in Teague's arms and found Hazel in the study flipping through the pages in the Pirate Code.

"What are you doing," Teague asked suspiciously.

"Checking if it's against the Code to…never mind."

"Jack can you say sea," Salina said.

"Sea."

Hazel turned around. "So he's finally talking? It's about time, David started speaking before Jackie did," she said critically.

"You don't have anything good to say," Teague asked.

"…At least his first word was sea and not something like mommy," she said. Then she left out the front door, probably to go to the nearest tavern.

"Did she just insult me," Salina asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find Brannigan," Teague said not wanting Salina to get mad. They found him in the kitchen cleaning out the barrel of a gun.

Before either of them could tell Brannigan the news Jack piped up and said, "Sea."

His eyes widened. "He said his first word," he asked although he already knew the answer. He went over to Teague to take his nephew. Then he said, "Now can you say rum?"

"Roo."

"Good try," he sighed and handed him back to Teague. "Before you know it he'll be fighting with you," he warned Teague.

Teague looked down at the one year old in his hands who was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't imagine ever getting into a fight with his son.

**Sorry it's short. I have a crazy schedule this month and I have no idea when I will be able to update and when I can't. I'll try to update every weekend like usual but if I update in the middle of the week or not at all don't be surprised. Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Salina washed behind Jack's ears as he splashed and screamed in the tub. You couldn't tell if he hated it or if he was having the time of his life. Teague, Salina, and Jack were going to leave for India soon and they only had a few more things to do. Teague had made sure that only completely loyal crewmembers were aboard for this voyage because he didn't want to take any risks with his son on the ship.

She was just about to take Jack out and dry him when Teague walked into the room. Before he could say anything Jack splashed him and got water all over Teague's shirt.

"Thanks Jackie," Teague said flatly.

"Daddy," Jack exclaimed. Soon after he had said his first word he learned many other words as well. He knew sea; ship, no, yes, yeah, hi, Daddy, Mommy, and thanks to his grandmamma, rum. Now it seemed like he was learning a new word everyday because he didn't stop talking, whether it was just incomprehensible gibberish or words just thrown together.

"Salina, is there anything I should know about your parents before I meet them like…oh I don't know they work for the Crown, or they're secretly mermaids, or if they just happen to hate men 'marry' their daughters and take said daughter away only to drop in a year later with a kid?"

"No rum," Jackie said.

Salina looked down at Jack who was wrapped up in a towel and then looked up at Teague. "Umm...no. Oh, my dad doesn't know how to speak English."

"Oh, does that mean I don't have to talk to him," Teague asked happily.

"Well, my mom and I will probably translate for him."

"Great."

Salina smiled. "Why are you _nervous_?"

Teague scoffed. "Of course not!"

"Yeah," Jackie said grinning.

"No," Teague said.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No!"

Salina rolled her eyes.

The next day they set sail. After a few uneventful weeks they finally made it to India a day early.

"Now we can spend even more time at my parent's house," Salina said excitedly as they got off the ship. Teague left Mr. Stroff in charge so no one would have the chance to commandeer his ship.

Teague wasn't that excited. The more he thought about it the more apprehensive he was. He was more nervous about Salina's dad. When he was a teenager he had a few bad experiences with girl's fathers and he did not want to have any repeats of them. "I have an idea; how about instead of spending this time with your parents we can visit some of your friends."

"That's a great idea!"

Salina held Jack and led Teague through the crowded streets until they reached the Oceanview Restaurant. They walked in and sat at a table.

"This is where Mommy and Daddy met Jackie," Salina said.

Jack slipped out from his chair and went under the table.

"What are you doing Jackie," Teague asked. Jack just answered in some unfathomable language of his own.

Then Chetana walked up to their table and asked for their order like they were any other customers.

"Chetana, you don't recognize me," Salina cried.

She blinked and then a second later it hit her. "Salina? You look so different!"

"Thanks," she said flatly.

Chetana turned to Teague. "Are you the guy she ran off with," she asked not really interested. Luckily for Teague she spoke English so he understood her.

"That depends on whose asking," Teague muttered thinking about Salina's father.

Salina shook her head before saying, "And this is Jackie," as she picked him up from under the table.

"Hi," he said.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

Teague raised an eyebrow. The waitress barely looked at _him_ but she had _more_ than enough attention for _Jackie_. His son was getting more female attention than he was and he's barely one.

**It's shorter than I wanted but I just wanted to get the next chapter out soon! Ugh, it's been so long since I've updated! I'M SORRY!!! **


	30. Chapter 30

After they ate Teague, Salina, and Jack left the restaurant and headed toward Shanta's house. Salina couldn't wait to see her friend's face when she made a surprise visit there. It took longer than they planned though because Jackie insisted on walking himself. And he 'insisted' by screaming and crying every time one of his parents tried to pick him up which caused people on the street to stop and stare at them. So it took the small family half an hour longer than it should've to get to her house because not only did Jack walk very slowly he occasionally paused to look at some odd rock lying in the street or some random building.

When they finally did get to the medium sized shack that was Shanta's home Salina let out a squeal of delight. She ran toward the door and knocked on it. Jackie tried to run too but he didn't go three steps before he tripped and started to cry. Teague sighed and picked his son up as he made his way toward the house.

Shanta opened her door to see one of her closest friends whom she hadn't seen in ages at her doorstep. She screamed and hugged Salina and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we got lost and, what do you think we're doing here?" Salina joked.

Shanta raised her eyebrow. "_We're_." But then she noticed Teague and Jack following Salina. "Is the Jackie you told me so much about? Aww, he's so cute!"

._Again_, Teague was completely ignored! Jackie looked at Shanta and waved meekly to her.

"Who's he?" Shanta asked pointing toward Teague.

"That's Teague," Salina said as she, Teague and Jack were led inside the house.

"Jackie looks like him," she commented. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Rum," Jackie said. His tears were now gone and he was excited about meeting a new person.

This got a good laugh out of everybody. Once everyone got a beverage the socializing began between the two friends.

"So what has happened in India while I was gone?"

As Salina and Shanta talked about recent events on the couch Teague was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. He didn't really care about the latest gossip and started daydreaming. His daydreaming ended however when Jack, who was sitting on his lap bored, started to pull on his hair.

Teague put him down on the floor and then Jack started to crawl his way over to Shanta and said "Up!" Jack was not a shy person around strangers.

Shanta laughed and happily agreed.

_When did he learn to say up_, Teague thought. The child definitely had the gift of speech. Teague smoked a pipe to keep himself occupied, something that normally Salina wouldn't let him do with Jackie around but she was too busy to notice.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time the two ladies stopped talking and said it was time to for dinner. They had some type of stew that Teague couldn't pronounce the name of and then soon after it was time for bed. Shanta only had one guest room and it had a very narrow bed that could only fit about one person. It was decided that Salina and Jack would be able to fit on the single bed and Teague could sleep on the couch.

Teague lied on the small couch that barely had room for him and stared at the ceiling. The couch was lumpy and uncomfortable. There was no way he would get any sleep. Then to make matters worse sometime around midnight his son came toddling in and said, "Up," while raising his hands in the air.

"Jackie, you can't sleep here go back to your mother," he whispered quietly hoping his son would understand.

He didn't. "Up," Jack said again and this time his eyes started to tear up.

"Fine," Teague said giving in to his son's baby tears. He lifted Jack up and placed him on his chest. The couch was so small there was nowhere else to put him. Jack tossed and turned until he was in a comfortable position and then fell asleep rather quickly.

That's how Teague tried to sleep that night. Between a small, lumpy couch and what felt like a very heavy one year old. Needless to say he did not get much sleep that night.

The next morning Salina announced that they should go to her parent's house now. They all said goodbye to Shanta and headed out.

They walked down crowded street after crowded street until they finally came upon an area where the crowds thinned out and there was trees and grass. Teague was carrying Jack because they didn't want to take as long as they did yesterday walking from place to place. They walked down a dirt street until they came upon a two story cottage that had a chicken coop and a small barn in the backyard.

"We have a goat, two cows, and a horse in there," Salina said when she saw Teague looking at the barn.

As they got to the front door Salina took a key out of her skirt pocket and opened it as she said, "My father won't be here because he's at work this time of day." When she opened the door she walked in and screamed, "I'M HOME!"

Then a middle aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes came down the stairs that you saw as soon as you walked in. She was wearing a plain white blue dress and her hair was put up into a neat bun. Her name was Emily Sparrow.

"Salina!" she rushed over to hug her daughter. She had a British accent. "How have you been dear?"

"Fine, mother I would like for you to meet my husband Grant Teague."

"Hello," Teague said still holding Jack.

"Hello, Grant nice to meet you," she said with kind smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Teague said trying not to sound like a pirate. "Have you met Jackie," he asked holding up Jack in front of him almost as a shield, trying to steer the conversation away from him.

She looked at her grandson and instantly forgot about Teague.

"Hi," Jackie said as he waved to his other, _nicer_, grandmother.

As Teague handed Jack over to his grandmother he wondered if Salina's father would be as nice as her mother. He hoped so.

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Emily went outside with Jack in her arms and Teague following her. She was going to show the boys the farms animals they had. Salina was upstairs unpacking everyone's bags; growing up here she knew all the animals so she didn't really need the tour. They walked to the barn first.

"We get our milk from the cows and goat and if we ever need to travel a long distance away we use our horse," Salina's mother said as they walked into the barn. On the left side was a large stall holding a brown horse, on the right side was a pen with two black and white cows inside. Then in the back in one corner there was a pile of hay. In the other corner was a goat that was tied on a long rope.

"The horse's name is Sugar, the cow's don't have names, and when Salina was younger she cleverly named the goat; Goat."

After Jack petted all of the animals and climbed on the hay they went outside to see the chicken coop. As the chickens started to come into sight Jackie became afraid and hid behind his dad. To him there was too many of them and they were too loud.

"Jackie, there's nothing to be afraid of," Teague said trying to coax his son to come out from behind him. He wondered whether this had anything to do with his 'present' from his uncle on his birthday.

Soon it was clear that Jackie _was not_ going to see the chickens they walked back inside. On the way back Emily told Teague a funny story about how Salina used to be afraid of ducks because they chased her when she was little while she was trying to feed them bread.

When they reached the house and walked inside they saw Salina happily talking to a man a little taller than her. It was clear that this was her dad because they looked so much alike. They had the same color hair, and Salina's skin color was only a little lighter than her father's. His name was Durai.

Then he said something to Teague that he didn't understand. He really should ask Salina to teach a few things in…whatever language they were speaking because he had no idea what he said but by the look on Salina's and Emily's face it probably wasn't good. Emily hit his shoulder light and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What did he say," Teague asked.

"Um…he asked if you are the man who got my daughter pregnant and took her away," Salina translated as she picked Jackie up.

"How was I supposed to answer that," Teague asked.

Salina shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

Dinner was a little uncomfortable for everyone except Jack. No one really knew what to say because unlike in Teague's family, where accidently getting someone pregnant happened quite often, in Salina's family it was just a little scandalous. Mainly the conversation at the table was small talk. When Salina's father said something else to Teague again Emily translated this time.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm captain of a merchant ship that sails between Madagascar and the New World," Teague lied effortlessly.

He said something else and Emily hesitantly translated it as, "Have you ever run into any pirates because I don't want my daughter to be widowed at a young age."

"On occasion but it's nothing me and my crew can't handle." Teague was starting to get slightly uncomfortable with these questions but he didn't let it show. It was obvious that Salina was uncomfortable by the way she was slouching back in her chair and Jack was oblivious to the entire thing. He was busy trying to eat his soup with a fork.

Durai said something else which made Salina cry out and say something to her father which made her mother scold her for what she said to her father. Soon everyone was yelling at each other and Teague was just sitting there not really knowing what was going on. Jack started to laugh at the strange language that he never heard before.

He was laughing so hard he accidently knocked his bowl over the table and it broke on the floor. The sound of the crash stopped the yelling and Salina went to clean the bowl. Teague tried to wipe off the soup that was now on Jack's shirt and pants, happy for the interruption and something to do. Once everything was cleaned up dinner resumed and no one was talking. Luckily the awkward silence was filled by Jackie's constant yammering.

After dinner the sun was already down so everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Teague, Salina and Jack were staying in Salina's old room. It was a pale blue and it had white curtains. The bed wasn't big enough for three people so they took a bunch of blankets and Jack slept on the floor. Fortunately he was thrilled to sleep on the floor and made sort of a nest for himself out of the blankets.

Teague couldn't help but think about how early it was and how back at home sometimes you wouldn't get to bed until the sun came up whether it was from playing cards all night or not being able to go to sleep because of the shouting and gunshots. He wished they were leaving tomorrow. The only good thing was he didn't have to put up with his mother's insults while he was here.

Since it was so early he and Salina spent the time talking. He learned that her mother actually made a living from translating. When ships came in and they couldn't understand a word that was being said they wouldn't be able to purchase new supplies so Emily would make the orders for the ships. Salina's father worked long hours at a local plantation.

"Salina, I just remember that I never showed you this pond back at home. It is home to the largest ducks you have ever seen," he teased.

Salina gasped and sat up in bed. "My mother told you about that!" Teague laughed at her reaction. Maybe he could find a duck when they got back to Madagascar and give it to her for her birthday…

The week they spent at Salina's parent's house seemed like a month for Teague. There wasn't anything to do besides visit the farm animals and go into town. After the first few days Salina's father stopped glaring at Teague and started paying more attention to his grandson. When they day came to leave Salina cried and hugged both her parents. Teague said goodbye and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Salina's mother was nice he hoped that they wouldn't visit again for a long time.

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

They got back to Madagascar and quickly fell into a routine. Before they knew it Jack was already two and a half years old. Jack's second birthday was much like his first except he walked around by himself and talked a lot more. When it was time for cake instead of eating his piece he put it on top of his head and called it a hat. Jack was doing more and more each day. One time he tried to give his stuffed bear a bath. He put the bear into the toilet and flushed. Jack broke the toilet and they never saw the bear again.

Teague quickly got bored of the normal routine and went out to sea only a few times or so if only to get the landlocked feeling out of his system. When he would come home he would hear from Salina that Jack didn't understand where he went and would walk around the house for the first few days looking for him. At first Teague thought she was just making this up to make him feel guilty but he was reassured by his brother that it was true. He certainly didn't need anyone to tell him that his son missed him. When he would come home through the backdoor as soon as Jack saw him he would run as fast as he could without falling, crash into Teague's legs, fall backwards, get back up, and hug him. This would happen every single time he came home from a voyage. Then he would follow him around for the entire day and keep saying, "Daddy no go!"

During one of these voyages he went to Boston and stole a gaggle of geese from a wadding pond. He planned to scare Salina with them later, they're not ducks but they're close enough. Along the way he threatened the Royal Navy with them. After all if a grown woman was afraid of them then the Royal Navy must be terrified of them.

He soon found a way to keep himself occupied on land so he wouldn't have to leave his son. Teague got into smuggling business. Instead of going out to sea himself Teague used his connections with the runners on Rumrunners Island and established his own base of operations in Madagascar. While the Caribbean was full of pirates that were buying rum, Madagascar had a very large population of pirates as well. But the runners in the Caribbean had no way of selling to people on the other side of the world. They didn't know who would buy, where to sell it, where to avoid, etc. But Teague did. One thing led to another and soon Teague convinced them to smuggle their goods to Madagascar. He would tell ships which places to land if they want to sell big and which places to avoid at all costs. What with all of the pirates just in Teague's hometown _alone_ selling to the pirates on the entire _island_ turned out to be a huge success.

Salina had her hands full with Jackie alone, but she soon found herself acting like a mother figure to Valerie and David. They were now six and four. Valerie started to go to this small school that Teague, Brannigan, and all of their brothers and sisters used to go to when they were little. In fact their same teacher was still there. By now she was very old but she used to be a tutor for wealthy families' kids. When moved here because her husband got in trouble with the law she opened her own small school for the children in town. David was talking more and his father was trying to teach him how to play simple card games.

Now they were taking Jack out into town. Not to taverns or anywhere dangerous but restaurants that the small percentage of residents who weren't pirates went to and markets. Little did they know that they could have problems in places like those.

The woman named Stella, the wench who told the navy where to find Salina, was still holding a grudge. She had thought that the Royal Navy got Salina but she just found out a few weeks ago she was back and _still_ with Teague when she over some patrons talking about one of Teague's unbelievable adventures and Salina and Jack came up! Why should she get to have Teague for _years_? Stella saw nothing special about Salina. The more she thought about it the more it drove her insane with jealousy. In fact the only reason she could think of was that they shared a child together. That gave her an idea, what if she could kidnap the son. Surely then with the kid holding them together their relationship would fall apart! Even if after that someone else got Teague anyone would be better than that bitch! Stella quickly brought together some of her other friends who felt the same way and began to plan how to go about it.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and that this was so short! Oh yeah, using Sins of the Father I figured out that according to Rob Kidd Jack was about ten or eleven in the books! I guess he didn't check to see if the numbers made sense. If you want to know how I got that ask me. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Now ladies, we are all here for one reason," Stella started, "to get that bitch away from Teague." Stella had collected about eight women who agreed with her cause. They ranged from wenches to maids but they all had two things in common. They had all slept with Teague at one point and they all despised Salina. They were in a small shack behind a tavern so no one could hear them making plans. If someone heard them talking about kidnapping _Teague's_ child they could go to the jail in the pirate town. Now jails in towns like these were run by pirates and contained the most vile, dangerous, heartless criminals you could imagine even pirates believed they should be locked up. Kidnapping wasn't a crime that could get you in there but they were sure that the Keeper of the Pirate Code could get them in there if he found out. They had also heard that they don't segregate the men from the occasional women that end of there.

"Now I have an idea. As you all know by now Teague and Salina have a son named Jack. From what I can tell the only reason that Teague would even think about being with her is because they have a child. So what I think is that if we kidnap Jack there won't be anything keeping them together."

One woman gasped. "It's like that woman is forcing Teague to be with her by making him feel so guilty he can't leave her the kid! That bitch, she probably got pregnant on purpose! Poor Teague!"

Murmurs of agreement arose from the small crowd. Another woman piped up. "We have to help him! Who knows how long Salina will keep this up?"

"Probably until she's brainwashed Teague and has all his money," somebody said.

"Okay so we all agree that Salina is evil but how do you think we should kidnap the kid," Stella said.

"We could…umm…take him while nobody is looking," a woman in a tight pink dress said.

"I'm pretty sure no matter what the plan is we would take him while nobody is looking," Stella said dryly.

"We should take him when they're in a crowded place," a redhead said.

"When will they bring Jack to a crowded place?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait. If anyone sees Jack is a place where it would be easy to kidnap him come and tell everyone else immediately!"

"What will we do with Jack once we have him?"

"We could kill him," the woman in the pink dress said.

The redhead gasped. "We can't kill Teague's child!"

For fifteen minutes they debated what they should do with Jack. Half the group wanted to kill him and the other half said that they shouldn't. Finally they reached a decision that they couldn't kill Jack even if his mother is an evil bitch. They would just kidnap him and take him to this shack. After that they would pay someone to take him on a ship and once they get to whatever destination they were going to they would drop him off at an orphanage. Now with the plan set everyone left, impatient to put their plan into action.

Two weeks later Salina left with Jackie to go to the market. Now that the children were growing they were eating more. She needed Jack to carry small baskets since there was so much food she needed to bring back.

"Bassert!"

A woman named Dianne who was part of the group of woman plotting to kidnap Jack heard this and turned around. She immediately recognized Salina from a past encounter that ended up with her completely embarrassed in front of dozens of people and assumed that the small boy yelling for dessert was Jack. She ran to get Stella and the others.

"Jackie we're not getting dessert yet, stop yelling," Salina said to her impatient son.

"Bassert," he whispered.

Fifteen minutes later all the women were gathered and Dianne told them that Jack wanted dessert. They sent Dianne to the baker shop to buy a pie.

"What kind of pie," she asked.

"It doesn't matter!"

She came back quickly with a cherry pie. Stella took the pie and crouched down behind one of the stalls on the street. She got Jack's attention by saying his name as loud as she could without grabbing Salina's attention.

Finally when she did get Jack's attention and he tried to come over Salina saw him and took his hand. Just when Stella thought that the plan had failed Jack dropped the basket he was carrying and fruits and vegetables fell onto the ground.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Jack," Salina cried. While she was busy picking up the fallen produce Jack ran as fast as he could toward the pie. When he reached the pie he put his hand in and pulled out a big chunk and shoved it in his mouth. Stella grabbed Jack up and ran before Salina noticed.

When Salina finished picking everything up she muttered, "Honestly Jack what-," she stopped suddenly when she noticed that Jack was beside her. She looked around frantically but didn't see him. Salina kept telling herself to calm down and started to ask people if they saw him. Nobody had an answer besides a drunken man who was sitting on a barrel.

"Yeah, I saws a boy gets taken by some pie," the man slurred.

"What?"

"Oh waits…no…he was taken by a person _holding_ a pie! Cherry I thinks..."

"Thank you for your… help," Salina said.

She had nothing else to go on so she ran to the nearest bakery where Jack was kidnapped and asked the lady who worked there if anyone came in and bought a pie. The middle aged woman said that she would tell Salina if she promised to buy a pie.

"Fine!"

She prayed that whoever took Jack didn't make it him or herself.

"What kind of pie?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ma'am we sell lots of pies here so you're going to have to be more specific."

"Cherry,"

"Oh, you're in luck! Only one person bought a cherry pie today! I think she said her name was Dianne."

"Did she have brown hair, hazel eyes, and a low-cut dress?"

"Why yes she did!"

Salina knew who Dianne was and she was furious! One day she and Teague were out together. Teague went to get the drinks so she was alone at the table. Dianne must have been with Teague before; it seems that every woman has, because she started to make fun of the way she dressed saying that she'll never get a customer for the night dressed like that before even meeting her! Salina was so mad that she pushed her into the pig pen that was right outside the tavern.

She bought a blueberry pie and then ran back to her house to tell Teague what had happened.

**Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Mommy?"

Jack Sparrow was in the shack the women met in earlier. He had eaten a quarter of the pie before deciding it would be fun to drop it onto the floor and watch it splatter. Now he realized that he didn't know any of these people and was starting to become frightened.

"Daddy?"

When he received no answer he started to cry. Stella, Dianne, and the seven other women looked at each other. They didn't really know what to do.

"Um…don't cry, its okay," Stella said, patting him on the head awkwardly.

Jack just cried even harder.

"Maybe we should go look for someone who can take him to an orphanage somewhere far away now," someone said.

"Well who's going to stay here with Jack," Stella asked.

They all looked at each other.

"All right fine, I'll babysit him," Stella snapped.

"Teague!"

Salina was banging on the front door frantically. Teague opened the door with a gun pointed at her. When he realized who it is he lowered the gun and asked what was wrong.

Salina pushed Teague went into the house where they could talk. "Jackie was kidnapped!"

"What!"

"We we're in the market and while I wasn't looking a woman named Dianne took him. Some other women probably helped too!"

Teague couldn't stand the thought of his son being taken away. "Why didn't you watch him," Teague yelled at her.

"_Me_? It's not my fault that every woman you've slept with is completely insane!" She didn't pause to think about what she just said.

"Well if you were watching him he wouldn't have been taken!"

"Well if you would've gone to the market to help me carry things like I asked I wouldn't have had to take Jackie!"

Teague's mum came over to watch the argument. "What does any of this have to do with pie," she asked.

They looked down at the blueberry pie Salina was holding. "I'll tell you what it has to do with pie," she said sweetly. Then she smashed the pie into Teague's face. Afterwards she ran out the door as fast as she could because Teague had a quick temper. His mum burst into laughter and when Brannigan came over to see what was so funny and saw Teague he started to laugh too.

"This isn't funny," Teague yelled at them while he was wiping off the pie from his face. Once they finally stopped Teague told them what happened to Jackie and they were discussing where to look for him when someone knocked on the back door twice and twice again. They knew it wasn't someone to threaten them so they opened the door to see Mr. Stroff, Teague's first mate aboard the _Misty Lady_.

"What are you doing here," Teague asked.

Earlier that day Mr. Stroff was at the docks when three women came up to him and asked if he could take a two year old aboard and take him to an orphanage. When he asked why they said he had nowhere to go and they couldn't keep him.

"This pirate town is no place for a homeless child," they explained.

When he asked about the kid's name one woman answered, "Jack Sparrow," before the other two women hit her in the ribs. "I mean…Mac…Farrow."

Mr. Stroff declined the request and ran over to tell Teague.

"Three women just came up to me and asked if I could take a two year old named Jack Sparrow on a ship so he can get to an orphanage. Would that happen to be _your_ two year old whose name is Jack Sparrow is it?"

"Where did you see them?"

"At the docks."

With that Teague rushed out the door and headed toward the docks. When Mr. Stroff left, Brannigan turned to Hazel. "…shouldn't we be doing something too?"

"You're right; you go into town and find my grandson. I'll stay here and watch my other grandchildren."

Valerie who had just walked in overheard what she said. "No!" She ran up to her room and locked the door.

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Teague reached the docks in record time. He scanned the area quickly and couldn't find any women much less women who looked like they would kidnap a two year old. Then he saw long dark hair running through the crowd. He pushed passed any sailors in his way but when he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around it was just Salina.

"What are you doing," she cried pulling away from him. She started to run again.

"Looking for Jackie of course," he exclaimed as he started to run with her.

"Well I just saw Dianne and some other girl but when they saw me they started to run. I was following them when _you_ stopped me!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

They stopped to look around for a second. Teague and Salina were in the center square of the town now. Then they noticed the crowd parting and two brightly colored dresses. Without thinking they took off after them.

Eight minutes later they reached a run-down looking shack. Teague spotted a broken window and motioned Salina to follow him. They looked in and saw their son sitting on a table with six women surrounding him. The sight of his son's kidnappers made Teague furious. He silently took out the pistol on the left of his belt out. Then he took the one the right side of his belt out and gave it to Salina.

"What do you mean they saw you," one of them screeched.

Teague and Salina crept toward the door.

"It's not our fault! Someone should have told us that they would be looking for Jack and to be more careful!"

"You couldn't figure that out on your own!"

"ENOUGH," Stella yelled. "We need to get out of here before-."

She never got to finish her sentence because Teague kicked the old door open and they barged in.

"Too late," he said. Teague's pistol was aimed at the women but Salina's was at her side.

"Daddy," Jack squealed with delight.

"Why aren't you threatening them," he whispered trying not to let the kidnappers hear.

"I can't kill them."

"Good idea," a bold woman spoke up. Teague and Salina both glared at her.

"I'm trying to defend you; don't make me wish I'm not," Salina growled.

"Why can't you kill them," Teague asked.

"Remember when I killed Admiral Clestein?"

"Now really isn't the best time for reminiscing love."

"I killed him to save you and I _still_ felt bad. How could I live with myself after I killed for _revenge_?"

"Okay fine, don't kill them but I on the other hand have no problem with it," Teague said angrily.

Just has he was about to pull the trigger Salina screamed, "NO!"

She pulled down on his arm down and the bullet splintered the wooden floor.

"You can't shoot them in front of Jackie!"

Everyone in the room looked at Jackie who was now starting to cry because of the loud gunshot.

Salina shoved passed the woman and picked up her son. She cradled him in her arms and gently rocked him as she made her way back to Teague.

"Let's just threaten them and leave," she said in a dangerously low voice. Teague knew that tone and he knew that with it usually came a fight afterward if he didn't agree. He sighed dramatically.

"Fine!" He turned to the woman. "If you ever try to harm my family again I _will_ kill you," he said in the most deadly voice that the Most Wanted Pirate on the Seven Seas could have.

"And I'll let him," Salina chirped up.

Teague rolled his eyes. There goes his great deadly threat…and not to mention a little bit of his dignity. Just as they were about to leave the other three missing women from the group came through the door.

"I found a merchant boat that could take him but we have to…" one of them trailed of as she saw Teague and Salina glaring at them and the rest of their group looking frightened.

"Give him back to his family," she finished weakly.

They shoved past the women and made their way home. Jack seemed very happy to be back with them, even though he was only gone a couple hours, since he didn't complain that he wanted to walk instead of being carried by his mom. He was babbling on about what happened there.

"Then I saw a monster."

It didn't bother them that his rambling didn't make any sense at all and he was lying about some things; they were just glad to have him back.

"So earlier when you were threatening them you called us your family," Salina said trying to goad him.

Teague thought about that. If you asked him just half a decade ago he would've said that he would never have a family. His only love was the sea and he wasn't meant to be a father. Now he's living on land with the love of his life and his son. This isn't at all what he expected for his life…but he wasn't complaining.

"Daddy!"

His son broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up and realized that Jackie was holding out his arms to him. Teague picked him up and Jackie rest his head against his chest. People stared, wondering what The Keeper of the Code was doing cradling a two year old but what did he care?

When they reached the house Teague's mother saw that they rescued Jackie and she said, "Someone is going to have to tell Brannigan that you found him. He's still out in town looking."

"I'll tell him," Valerie said as she came out from hiding behind the couch.

"Where's David," Salina asked.

"How should I know? I've decided that it's every man for himself when grandmama's in charge." Then she left out the back door to look for her dad.

Salina glared and Hazel before telling Teague to take Jackie into his room while she searched for David.

As Teague walked up the steps Jackie asked, "Play with me?" Jack pushed out his bottom lip and looked innocent and cute.

"Fine," Teague said unable to resist.

They went up to his room and sat on the large, soft rug. While they were rolling a ball back and forth Teague asked, "So how did they capture you Jackie?"

"Pie," he said in a serious tone. It made Teague laugh to hear such a serious voice come out of a two year old.

After they played for about an hour Salina finally came in. "I found him in the attic!"

"How did he get up there?"

"I don't know but I'm afraid to go back…"

"I wanna go in the attic," Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry Jackie but you can't go in there," Teague said as he got up off of the floor.

"Why?"

"There are things in there that are only heard about in legends. Only half of that place has been thoroughly explored."

Salina believed him after what she saw up there. There is no way a squirrel could grow that big. She picked up Jackie.

"I think we should talk about what happened now," she said sternly. She sat Jackie down in his crib.

"Now you know that you shouldn't run off with strangers! It's very dangerous! What if they were pirates looking for revenge against your father? They would kill you in a second!"

Jack started to cry from his mother's yelling. Salina sighed and picked up her son.

"Jack don't cry. I just want you to know that you did a very dangerous thing today and you should never do that again." She turned to Teague. "Do you have anything to add?"

Teague thought for a second. "Only go running off with people you know and after you have our permission."

Salina put Jack in his crib to take a nap and they started to head to their own room. "I knew you would be a good father," she smiled at him.

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I tried to make this long but I don't think it was good. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter and it'll take place when Jack is four years old, but don't worry I have plenty of one-shots in mind. I would like to thank Blackgrrl92, xAquatic-Gypsyx, ..piratess, piratechicka, Littledarkstar, .Life., crusnik 02, callieandjack, and everyone else who reviewed! Wow, I published this story on July 1 and I leave my last author's note on July 1. I can't believe I've been working on this for a year! So for the last time I'm going to ask all of you to please review! It's been fun!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Daddy, wake up!"

Jack was in his parent's room trying to get his father to get up. He was jumping up and down on the bed ready for a new day. The only problem was that his father refused to greet it. Jack pouted and screamed louder.

"_Wake up!_"

Instead his mother woke up.

"Jackie, what are you doing," Salina asked tiredly.

"Daddy promised to take on the _Misty Lady_ today but he won't wake up," Jack wailed.

Salina looked down at Teague. Even though half his face was buried in his pillow she could clearly see him smirking. She sighed and motioned her son to come closer.

"Jackie, maybe he's not waking up because you're too far away. Try getting closer," she whispered with a smirk of her own.

Jack grinned and crawled over until he was right next to his father's head. Then he screamed as loud as he could, "_WAKE UP!_"

Teague immediately shot out of bed, almost knocked his son over, and cursed loudly.

"It worked," he reported happily to Salina, "Thanks Mommy."

"Yeah, thanks Mommy," Teague said sarcastically. He could hear ringing in his ears.

"Daddy let's go," Jack said impatiently.

"You have to have breakfast and let Daddy fix your clothes first," Salina said. Then she laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over her head hoping to get some more sleep.

Jack looked down at himself. '_I don't think I look that bad…,_' he thought. His pants were on correctly but his shirt was backwards and he had tried to tie on his bandana himself but it was too hard for him so he just laid it on top of his head.

Teague got out from his warm, comfortable bed and took off the bandana lying on Jackie's head. Then he took off Jackie's shirt and turned it around. Lastly he tied on the bandana the correct way.

"Go wait kitchen while I get dressed," Teague said while trying to suppress a yawn. Jackie must've woke up as soon as the sun rose… When Teague finished getting dressed he opened the door to see Jack standing there.

"Still afraid," Teague asked even though he already knew the answer.

Jackie held up his arms in answer.

The boy insisted that a monster lived behind the door closest to the stairs. He was traumatized when he had snuck out of his room to get a glass of water during the middle of the night. As he was coming toward the stairs a horrible monster burst out of the door and had a dagger in its hands ready to attack. Jack screamed and ran into Teague's and Salina's bedroom terrified.

It was actually Jack's grandmama. She had heard someone walking in the hall and went to investigate. Jack's been afraid to go near the door ever since. They tried explaining it to him but he wouldn't listen.

Teague picked Jack up and carried him all the way into the kitchen. They only had a few pieces of bread for breakfast since they wanted to leave for the ship as soon as possible. Salina would never approve but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. While they were eating Brannigan came through the back door with Valerie. She had begun sword fighting lessons with real swords a year ago and was declared a prodigy.

"Why are you practicing so early?" Teague asked.

"_She_ wanted to practice before school," Brannigan said.

"Well I can't practice _after_! I'm going over a friend's house," the eight year old replied.

Just then David, not the lemur, walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He took one look at his sister and father and exclaimed, "Did you practice without me?" He was six years old now and in school along with his sister.

"No, we just took our swords out for a walk," Valerie said sarcastically.

"Well we better get going," Teague said as he rushed Jack out the backdoor. He sensed a fight coming on.

"Where are you going," David asked curiously.

"We're going on a ship," Jack said in a sing-song voice before Teague could stop him.

David turned to glare at his father as soon as they closed the door. "Valerie got to practice fighting with you; Jackie is going on a ship with Uncle Teague, how come I'm always the one left out?" David always complained how Brannigan always spent his time with Valerie and not him. In a way he was the middle child of the family since Jack was more of a little brother to him and Valerie than a cousin. He and Jack argued a lot and often tried to outdo the other at random things like who could run the fastest.

"Uhh, how about we do something after school," 'Ace' Brannigan said. He felt really bad that he didn't spend as much time with his son as he should.

"You have to bring me to my friend's house after school," Valerie exclaimed.

David was just about to scream at Valerie when Brannigan said, "All right stop! Now David I'll drop off Valerie and then we can…I'll show you how to shoot a gun."

"WHAT! You said that you won't teach _me_ how to shoot a gun until I'm thirteen. He's only _SIX_! Why are you teaching _him_?"

"Umm… because he's a boy," Brannigan said. He couldn't think of any other excuse but he immediately realized his excuse was a _big_ mistake.

"WHAT?" Valerie screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Everyone turned to see Hazel and she did not look happy. All of their yelling must've woke her up.

"He's going to teach David how to shoot before me just because he's a boy!" Valerie screamed pointing at her dad.

Hazel turned to glare at her son. Being a female pirate…well retired female pirate she knew how hard it was to gain respect and be taken seriously. She would not tolerate this! Soon she was screaming at her son about raising him better. Then Brannigan starting yelling about how she was a horrible mother and _he_ had to take care of his siblings.

David yelled at Valerie, "Now he's never going to teach me how to shoot!"

"He shouldn't have said he would in the first place!" Just then David, the lemur, hopped on Valerie shoulder and screeched loudly. "And David agrees with me!"

"No I don't!"

"I was talking about my lemur you idiot!"

"You're the idiot! Why did you have to name him after _me_? IT'S SO CONFUSING!"

Salina was going to go into the kitchen to get something to eat but as soon as she got into the hallway and viewed the screaming contest going on inside the kitchen she quietly walked toward the children. Grabbing Valerie and David by their wrists she dragged them into the hallway.

"Go get ready for school. I'll walk you there… _and stop arguing_," she whispered. Salina didn't want Hazel or Brannigan to see her because once you got sucked into a family fight it was hard to get out…unharmed…

'_Thank goodness Jackie isn't in the house_,' Salina thought.

"Jack get down from there!"

Jack let go of the rope he was holding and landed on the deck. '_It's not like I was that high up…_,' he thought. Teague had already given him his _fourth_ tour of the ship. Jack had told him that but Teague said it's never too earlier to learn the making of the ship and repeating it over and over again will get it stuck in his head. So at the end of the tour Jack decided he wanted to go up to the crow's nest. Unfortunately his dad caught him climbing up there.

"If your mom found out I let you do that she'd _kill_ me!"

"She's right behind you," Jack lied.

While Teague spun around looking for Salina Jack ran over to the bowsprit. He climbed to the very end and looked around. There wasn't much to see since they were in a cave but Jack just wanted to go somewhere he wasn't allowed.

"JACK GET BACK HERE!"

Jack rolled his eyes and came back down.

"You just love getting in trouble don't you?"

Jack shrugged. "Can I steer the ship?"

"We're tied to the dock so you can't really steer it anywhere…you can _spin_ the wheel."

Jack ran to the wheel. Just like Teague suspected he immediately spun the wheel as hard as he could to the left.

"So Jackie do you want to be a captain like me when you grow up?" Teague asked.

"No…I'm going to be _better_ than you! And my ship will be better than the Misty Lady! It'll be…faster…and bigger…and…BETTER!" Jack shouted gleefully.

"Really?" Teague asked skeptically. "Well what's this amazing ship going to be called?"

"Umm, the Mist-…no… the Mighty…"

"You can come up with the name later. So are you ready to go back yet?"

"NO!"

"Well what do you want to do? Do you want another tour," Teague asked evilly knowing Jackie hated those tours.

"No. Wanna play pirate?" Jack asked while giving him the puppy dog look. It was his favorite game in the entire world…unless he wasn't the captain.

Teague sighed. He hated that game but if it made his son happy… "Sure."

"Okay, I'm Captain and you're…you swab the deck."

"What? You'd make your own father swab the deck!"

Jack grinned evilly. "Yes. We're on our way to… Austria!"

"Jackie, Austria is landlocked."

"So?"

"Good point... but why Austria?"

"Because that's where the treasure is," Jack said like it was obvious.

"Oh."

They played like that for hours. Teague always had to do some lowly job much to the joy of his son who was in charge. Finally the sun was setting and they had to go back.

"Ready Jackie?"

"Nooo!" Jack clung tightly to the helm.

"Come on Jackie we have to go," Teague said. He tried to pull his son from the wheel but he wouldn't budge. Then he tickled Jack on his sides and while he was laughing Teague picked him up and carried him off the _Misty Lady_.

When they finally got to the house they went through the backdoor and were greeted by Salina.

"Don't go into the living room. Brannigan and Hazel are fighting again," she whispered.

"How long has it been going on," Teague asked as they walked through the kitchen and into the hall.

"On and off the _entire_ day! Anyways, did you have fun on Daddy's ship Jackie?"

"Yeah, but then we left!"

Salina laughed. "Well it's already past your bedtime so go get on your pajama's," she said when they reached the door to Jack's room, which was right next to his parents room. It was smaller than his parent's room and very messy since Jack refused to clean up.

Jack went into his room. Carefully stepping over toys, pillows, clothes, books, and unknown objects that somehow moved on their own he reached his dresser and pulled out his shirt and pants which served as his pajamas. They were a little big but they were very comfortable. Once he was dressed he walked out of his room and into his parents.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story," he asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure sweetie," Salina said.

They walked back to Jack's room. While Jack laid on his bed Salina's eyes scanned the floor looking for a good, _short_, book. She finally settled on one about a mischievous monkey who always got into trouble.

"Like you," Salina joked.

Fifteen minutes later Teague came in complaining about how long they were taking.

"Then you tell him story," Salina huffed.

"Fine I will." Teague found a chair and dragged it over to the side of the bed. "I'm going to tell you the story about how me and your mother met. I was in Tortuga and when I-"

"TEAGUE THAT IS NOT HOW WE MET!"

The Keeper of the Code thought fast. "I know! I was just trying to make the story more interesting for Jackie."

"Liar."

Jack silently got out of bed and crept out the door and strolled into his parent's room. He locked the door and instantly ran over the huge bed which must've been about three times larger than his. He jumped up and down and tried to touch the ceiling. Jack even tried to do a flip but it ended up with him crashing onto the floor. He rubbed his head and then went back to jumping on the bed. It was going to take more than a bump on the head to ruin this once in a lifetime opportunity. If his Daddy ever saw him doing this he would be in for it for sure. After he wore himself out after half an hour he laid down and tried to go to sleep.

He wasn't worried about his parents. They always argue how Teague forgets how they met but in the end they always make up. Jack grinned at the thought of his Mommy and Daddy trying to get inside their room to find out it's locked. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered, '_How _did_ Mommy and Daddy meet?_' He'd have to ask Mommy since Daddy could never get the story right…

The End


End file.
